A God's Guidance
by GoddessLauria5778
Summary: "I have said, Ye are gods; Ye are children of the most High." Psalm 82:6 The Council gets their asses handed to them and the reapers are gonna regret crossing humanity. Very HFY Mass Effect AU. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Hello, this is my second fanfic and I've been feeling a lack of HFY fanfics present, and the existing ones are not satisfying enough. This fanfic takes place a thousand years before the events of ME 1, which means the Geth have not existed and the Drell are still stuck on Rakhana. In unrelated news, the Turians have only gotten their council seat a little more than a hundred years ago and the 'Council Triumvirate' thing is something new.

This fanfic would be a transmigration fanfic of myself but with the power to create anything I want but I'll be holding back to make humanity not too dependent. The fanfic will be a reflection of humanity's unawakened potential and my personal and unquestioned leadership of them. This has heavy religious content so don't straight up hate on me because I already warned you!

Without further ado, hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading!

PS. This will be the Imperium but better!!!

= Rome, Roman Empire =

24th December, 133 AD

It was a cold, windy night upon the city of Rome. The winter solstice was a night away and the colder climate will turn away as the sun rises back to prominence. Despite the cold breeze and gusts of wind that sweep through the streets, Rome remained as bustling as ever. The sound of wooden carts being pulled and the incessant chatter of the marketplaces thoroughly filled the air. Many could not sleep, many did not wish to sleep, preparations for the festivals of Saturnalia and winter solstice were of the utmost importance in their minds.

Only minorities slept, celebrating the warming climate instead of the triumphant rise of a foreign god. These minorities, like the jews, prepared only a ceremonial meal or a few pieces of decoration to show their respect to their roman neighbors. With only so little work to be done in preparation, they had went to sleep while the city remained awake. Like last year, the night went on loudly, for the festival was so important that day and night was only different in the sky above. However, a bright light suddenly erupted in the sky and many looked up to see a heavenly herald bathed in light.

A being in robes of billowing light and twelve pairs of diaphanous golden wings shone brilliantly in the sky, its light rivalling the sun in brightness and warmth. Many citizens either panicked or bowed in worship, seeing the radiant light of a god shining upon them. An hour was spent in silence, the masses in Rome were speechless and stripped of strength, while the divine entity remained fluid but motionless in its place. The Caesar was alerted of a god's descent and he called upon the most highest and immediately available priests to come and meet this unknown god with him.

14 priests were assembled, all high priests of various temples in the city, summoned to the Caesar's presence to meet with this mysterious deity of holy light. A lyre was brought by one of the priests and the rest prepared offerings and incense to the god in hopes of appeasing it for mercy or favor. They briskly walked towards the city's largest marketplace, where the god remained static in its place. While making their way to the luminous god, the priests discussed its identity, a god from their texts or an unknown god from beyond the peaks of Olympus.

Upon arrival to the marketplace, where many are seen prostrating or praying, the priests immediately burnt incense and sang hymns to attract the god's attention. The lyre was gracefully played in tune with the hymns as the priests attempted to call the god. At the end of their improvised routine, the god finally reacted. It floated to the ground and it 'eyed' the priests, its face was a shining bright light and its robes were of a more tangible light of gold, silver or white. A few minutes of silence and then, its celestial voice boomed.

"Mortals, I am the Herald of Heaven and I bring heaven's will." It said in perfect latin. A few moments of pause and the Caesar bravely asked, "And what is the will of the gods?" The Herald shifted its attention to the man clad in golden armor and a red cloak, the Herald appeared to grow larger and the Roman Emperor was visibly intimidated by the Herald's show of power. The Herald continued, "Heaven dictates man to unite and rise into the stars, to prove that they are truly the image of God since the time of Adam and Eve's days in Eden."

"Heaven's will be done." Said all citizens of Rome in unison.

= 30th December, 133 AD =

Rome declares the presence of a descended god to reign as the Caesar's superior. Roman morale increases at this news and the citizens exhibit more nationalism. With the perceived blessing of this new god, Roman expansion is accelerated and the empire pushes deeper into europe and its barbarian territory.

= 24th March, 134 AD =

Rome declares a massive religious reform under the new god's orders. The newly born Christianity replaces the roman pantheon as the national religion. To prevent public outcry, the roman pantheon is accepted as national saint deities, unworthy of worship but worthy of reverence as guardians and guides of the empire. The previous Emperor Nero is also denounced, his claims that christians burned Rome sixty years ago were proven false. The deceased emperor's memory is tarnished and the people are expected to be more open to Christianity as a state religion.

= 25th March, 134 AD =

Christian leaders throughout all the empire and its vassal states are called to Rome to explain and decide on the central tenets and doctrines of Christianity. Small groups of several soldiers are sent to escort each one of them to Rome.

= 30th June, 134 AD =

All the leaders have been gathered and the descended divine wishes to spend a six month period to finalize the central tenets of Christianity and its doctrines. The news of conversion has reached all throughout the empire, the jews and radical pagans in particular were not happy. The two were unable to voice an outcry because of a recent crippling move and a potential execution for treason.

= 30th December, 134 AD =

The Council of Nicea was formed, the church will become one but separate. 365 leaders represent all christian sects and organizations in the planet. A yearly meeting will be declared on the 30th December to discuss doctrines, interpretations and literature. The words of the Council are absolute but the descended god, now known as Herald, is given an equally absolute veto right that allows him to change a policy or doctrine immediately.

The central tenets are completed as follows.

• Our God is One and Triune - the Holy Trinity doctrine is the most central doctrine of the Churches. Three aspects of God, the Father, the Son and the Spirit are identified. Its concept is similar to fire, its light and its heat, both are the fire itself but simply different aspects of it. The same substance but differing persons of the Godhead.

• Jesus is the Messiah and Son of God - Jesus is identified as the incarnation of the Son and the savior of all sapient beings from its sins. He died on the cross for the sins of all things so that all sentient beings could repent and return to God as His perfect image.

• There are at least 72 Bible books - Due to the existence of Apocryphas and a multitude of unconfirmed books, there are more than 72 bible books, but 72 is the standard number for all bibles. The extra books are labeled Extracanonica and they are not to be used in Church assemblies but as research material and personal belongings.

All books are divided into the New Testament and Old Testament books, what would once have become the Deuterocanonica have been merged with the Old Testament. Due to this, there are 151 Psalms and longer books of Esther and Daniel.

• What is Written is Law - The Council of Nicea or any existing church has no right to make doctrines beyond what is written. The offenders will be labeled heretics and tried for the corruption of the Word of God. Capital punishment is outlawed and reeducation in a remote monastery for heretics is the main punishment.

= 2nd January, 135 AD =

Herald declared the churches' method on handling other faiths. To help missionary work and bring traditionalists and conservatives to the fold, local deities will be held as Saint Deities in the church. They will be recognized as the most powerful members of the heavenly hosts of God as a way to respect the local culture. All traditions will be kept as long as they do not go against the bible's teachings.

All worship traditions are allowed as long as they are aimed at God's glory and not any being, mortal or immortal.

= 4th July, 137 AD =

The Roman Empire has become a christian majority empire. The Churches recognize 16 Saint Deities, from Saint Jupiter to Saint Cybele, conversion myths are written about them and statues of them are allowed to exist as long as they are not idols of worship. All temples are retrofitted into churches and symbols of christian faith are found everywhere in the empire.

Herald calls for the senate, the consuls and the Caesar to meet with him alongside prominent the researchers of this era in the palace of Rome. Herald reveals and imparts the technology of cement and gunpowder, its uses for architecture and weaponry. He taught them the basics of chemistry and erased alchemy all together. The Herald requests as many scientists as possible for him to evolve the empire forward.

A decade long teaching session will soon unfold.

= 8th November, 147 AD =

Hundreds of prominent scientists and philosophers of this era have been enlightened in many subjects by the decade long lectures of Herald. The scientists learned the periodic table, finding out that the world had 94 natural elements and that the air was a complex mix of several of these elements. The believers of alchemy had challenged him in this right, believing that there are only four basic elements.

The Herald easily proved them wrong by showing magnesium and lithium flares, revealing the existence of different colors of fire and explaining them. Then, the alchemists have become his most enthusiastic students in the aspects of natural science. The concept of molecules and sub atomic particles were quite the bottleneck for them, delaying their progress for several months as the concept of sub atomic particles such as protons, electrons and neutrons and how they allowed the existence of ions and molecules was such a profound concept in their genius minds.

They managed to complete the study of intermolecular forces, lattice energy, enthalpy change, rates of reaction, equilibrium and its further aspects and moles and equations after three years of study. They were overwhelmed at first, but their genius intellect that justifies their prominence allowed them to comprehend it adequately. The Herald stopped only at these topics in Chemistry, he believed that letting them discover the rest would be for the best.

The transition from Chemistry to Physics was a long session of questions and speculations, mostly on the subject of forces and new mathematical concepts introduced to help them comprehend physics. Physics had more material due to being combined with mathematics but thanks to prior knowledge from Chemistry formulas like the calculations for pH and K equilibrium constants, the subject of highschool physics and math were completed in only 3 and a half years.

Biology was an interesting 2 years, studying the intermediate subjects of the human body and the microbial world. The applications of this were the easiest to be visualized as medical technology was practically nonexistent in this age. The topic on immunology was full of questions, many debates and speculations arose about the origins and spread of disease, even a pseudo miasma theory emerged during the large discussions. Their newfound knowledge of pathogens and its two main groups revolutionized their methods of treatment and prevention. The knowledge of microscopic life prompted them to come up with the progenitor of all facial masks to limit the spread of disease and a set of dining etiquette to limit the extent of plagues.

The last one and a half years were spent in a simple but extensive course of basic engineering feats such as windmills and steam engines and an ideological transformation. Herald expounded the principles of democracy, meritocracy, capitalism, women's rights, human rights and public education. He explained its strengths and witnesses, ending with an irrefutable argument in favor of all of these modern principles.

His last words on this were, "A horse with bruises will fail, killing its rider with it."

= 21st July, 151 AD =

The first windmill was built in Rome, its mechanism doing the work of a hundred men. The people were astounded by this invention and praised its architect. The architect denied the praise he received and praised Herald for giving him the knowledge instead. The success of the first windmill opted the students of Herald's decade long lecture to spread their knowledge more actively and bring proof in the form of advancements.

= 27th May, 153 AD =

Dozens of windmills were built on Rome, other cities have begun constructions upon hearing the news of windmills.

The Council of Nicea sends a wave of missionaries to barbarian lands, hoping to convert them into Christ and making Roman occupation seamless.

= 9th August, 157 AD =

Several famines in the empire's territories have been avoided due to the high productivity of windmills. With a higher food supply, the empire's expansion becomes much stronger.

Missionaries enter barbarian territory as travelers, the barbarians grant them entry without any problems.

= 1st September, 160 AD =

The first flintlocks have been invented in the empire, its production price is quite costly but are affordable weapons by Hoplites and above. The effectiveness of these weapons in ambushes have been immeasurable, barbarian leaders are swiftly slain from thirty meters away as planned ambushes are carried. The barbarian threat begins to fragment and the south of river Rhine is succesfully claimed as Roman territory.

The barbarians cowered at the sight of the flintlocks, fleeing from what they dub as the howling sticks of death. From fear, barbarian military activities have slowly declined and noticing this, the current generals of the empire push forward to claim mainland europe.

= 22nd November, 160 AD =

Cement has been introduced to the public, the hard but affordable building material quickly gains popularity as the walls of Rome are reinforced with such material. A demonstration by one of its producers reveal the independence of the material from wood, a great resistance to the fires that plague great cities from time to time. It spread much more quickly at this time.

= 25th December, 160 AD =

A few barbarian settlements have been converted to christianity. They celebrate their first christmas free from their pagan past.

= 3rd February, 161 AD =

The Herald remarks of the slow progress of the empire's technological development and takes matters into his own radiant hands. He taught workers the assembly line method, breaking down the production of all equipment into simple steps that will be repeated by the respective people. This leads to quadruple rate of production and a noticeable economic boom.

= 4th August, 161 AD =

Herald explains the density importance of ships and teaches the construction of cement ships into the navy. The fireproof ships were quickly prioritized in production in order to expand into the seas of northern europe and secure dominance of the Mediterranean sea.

= 29th October, 161 AD =

Feeling that the cement ships are still too slow for his standards, Herald teaches steam paddling technology and popularizes the use of steam engines by building steam dynamos for mining and tilling farms.

The empire enters a gradual industrial revolution with the recent developments from Herald.

= 163 AD =

Barbarian christians account for 9% of barbarian population and the missionaries begin to triple. At the sight of success, the churches send a second wave of missionaries to Alexandria and Ethiopia.

A breakthrough in heating by a disciple of a renowned philosopher of the empire leads to the discovery of low quality steel. Strong for its time and cheap to produce, the steel found it replacing iron in a span of several months. Herald is happy over this progress.

= 165 AD =

The first school for commoners was constructed in Rome. Nobles see it as a waste of time, confident in their inherited superiority. Those who received Herald's wisdom supported the construction and planned for the construction of more public schools like this, confident in their teacher's knowledge. Currently, only adults could attend and a vast majority of enrolling students are male.

The school offers a 5 year course in mathematics, chemistry, physics, biology, history, business and ideology. By the term's end, it is expected for these students to have grade 9 level knowledge in all these subjects.

= 168 AD =

38 concrete ships have been constructed and deployed in the navy. Larger ships and ramming ships in the roman navy have all but equipped with steam paddles, doubling their speed and halving the use of slaves in the navy. Herald redirects the slaves to construct the first ship canal in egypt. He promised the slaves freedom for them and their families as long as the canal is completed.

= 170 AD =

Most of the empire is using steam engines to mine and farm, increasing the empire's resources almost tenfold. The extra resources are used to expand existing cities, develop more advanced technology based on Herald's knowledge and gradually implement Herald's ideologies such as meritocracy and human rights.

= 176 AD =

The Caesar steps down for his son to take his place, the empire hopes that the new emperor will bring great contributions to the empire like his father.

The beneficial effects of public education comes to light, the first students of Rome's public school invent the next generation of guns and a basic steam automated pulley for construction. The steam based pulley increased construction rates by at least 50%, prompting architects to design greater projects.

9 new public schools open, the nobles are gradually developing better opinion on the commoners.

= 180 AD =

The canal is completed, the slaves and their families are freed as promised. As a further act of goodwill, slavery is abolished as steam engines replaced the slaves with many extra benefits.

Cannons are invented and gun technology is polished further.

= 184 AD =

Herald commissions the invasion of the arabian peninsula from both land and sea. With a surplus of food, a rising industrial revolution and new, unmatched weaponry, an overwhelming victory is expected.

= 200 AD =

The Arabian invasion is underway. The Nile canal has proven to be extremely valuable in allowing the offense on two fronts to work in tandem. The tribes of Arabia fail to fight off the invasion, the tribes too discordant to ally against the roman threat on two fronts. The roman armies easily claim the city of mecca and fortified it into the region's center of roman government. Herald personally oversees the city's development.

= 202 AD =

The subjugation of all but the eastern and northern regions of Arabia leads to the formation of a vassal state. Pagan deities that resist the canonization are removed along with all their idols, their texts are confiscated for research on history and pagan religion. All shrines to the assimilated deities are modified into churches and conversion myths are written. A total of 8 saint deities are added, from Saintess Alilat the Ancient to Saint Pazuzu the Wrathfully Just.

= 207 AD =

By the Council of Nicea's decision, women's rights are elevated to complete equality. Before God and law, men and women are completely equal. Slavery is gradually fading as the technology improves in great strides and the christian faith root deeper into society.

= 212 AD =

Furnaces and metallurgy techniques greatly improve, allowing increased production and quality of the steam engines and its metal components.

= 220 AD =

Herald sends 144 skyscraper sized satellites into space in low earth and mid earth orbits. The satellites will peer into the stars and identify all stars and the significant objects orbiting them to determine suitable locations for future colonization attempts.

= 224 AD =

A total of 50 public schools have been constructed throughout the empire.

The Order of the Lamb was established, a group of priests and priestesses trained in combat with many weapons. Herald oversees them and proclaims them as the first guardian of the churches and the people.

= 225 AD =

Arabian scientists assimilated to the empire have successfully perfected the roman christian calendar, adding 63 days and deducting 4 years in respect to Jesus' real date of birth.

The previous date was 24th August 229, now it is 22nd June 225.

= 228 AD =

The gatling gun was invented, its use in the eastern push allowed the Roman Empire to push as far as modern day Kazakhstan.

= 229 AD =

After 8 years of creation, the Order of the Lamb is given special training by Herald. They are taken for a ten year training session in the cold tundra of Siberia. Two thousand members of the order are given genetic injection in the form of mosquitoes and a special enzyme.

In a month, a significant resistance to higher and lower temperatures would be observed in a range of an extra 15 C.

In three months, endurance and stamina would increase threefold and pain would be halved.

In a year, regeneration factor would be multiplied a thousand fold, limb and organ regeneration is observed. 500 year lifespan observed.

In two years, hearing range, reaction speed, movement speed and mental activity is tripled.

In seven years, muscle strength and durability multiplies tenfold.

Herald comments on the birth of the first generation of superhumans, "Recessive nature of genetic improvements will result in a superhuman minority. Favorable result for social development."

= 240 AD =

With the help of Herald, the first microscope is invented and the microscopic world is discovered. With his guidance, the medical technology of the empire reaches almost modern heights. Bandages, painkiller drugs, simple vaccinations and face masks are introduced into society.

= 252 AD =

The Roman Empire expands to absorb the Persian Empire, combining their governments into one. The warring indian kingdoms and empires and the chinese Han Dynasty become wary of this growing foreign power.

= 280 AD =

Project Yazata is commissioned by Herald, seven persian individuals are chosen to serve as the avatars of the Persian Saint Deities. Herald personally mentors them and leaves the Roman Empire to grow and expand for the next 120 years.

= 325 AD =

The Roman Empire completely encompasses mainland europe, excluding russia. Expansion in Britain has proven slow due to the lack of resources from the troops in Britain. Half of the large island has been conquered anyways.

= 350 AD =

In a bold political move, Emperor Constantine implements meritocracy and abolishes nepotism and hereditary positions including the emperor position. He declared democratic election of the Emperor position and members of the Senate. The Churches fully support his declaration alongside the commoners and oppressed peoples.

Senate elections are conducted once a decade and Emperor elections are conducted once four decades or upon the Emperor's death.

= 380 AD =

Instead of a schism that separates the Empire into two halves, the Empire is governed in regions. There are 6 regions of the Empire, each governed by a Senator council of thirty democratically elected leaders.

The list of regions are as follows:

• West Roman/European

• East Roman/Phoenician

• Alexandrian/Sahara

• Persian

• Arabian

• Kazrakh

= 400 AD =

Training brought by project Yazata results in extensive gene augments, granting immense improvements that would cause many to easily mistake the participants as gods. Each participant is given a code name that everyone must always refer as. There is Ahriman, Anahita, Vohu, Armaiti, Mitra, Atar and Orhmazd. All members of the Yazata project must keep their identities and presences a secret, drawing as little attention as possible.

The heavy augmentation of genes result in multiple factors being grossly exaggerated. The body weight to strength ratio results in the project's members to exhibit a hundred thousand times the normal human strength. The average casual weightlifting by all of the project's participants show that they can carry up to 50 kilotons of weight if serious.

Precise augmentations to the muscle and nervous system allow extremely enhanced strength to coexist with high agility, reflexes and perception. The yazatas possess nine hundred times the mental and physical speed of humans, allowing them to dodge projectiles up to 100 km/s in speed and punch at speeds of 1000 m/s. A combination of this trait and the strength trait results in an average punch containing 4.2 kilotons of energy.

The Yazatas possess extremely high regeneration, a flesh wound would recover in a few seconds and an organ would be rebuilt in a day or two. They are also suited to survive almost indefinitely without food, taking at least ten thousand years to show visible signs of starvation. They do not require oxygen to function as metabolic adaptations and psychic abilities allowed them to continuously supply themselves with energy. This also results in the caving of their anus and removal of menstrual cycle.

The most experimental modification to them are psychic abilities. Herald discovered psychic abilities during the training of project Yazata, a rare brain formation that allows abilities similar to clairvoyance and limited telekinesis. Further study into it reveals an unknown form of physically untraceable radiation emitted from the psychic brain. Further analysis reveals most brains to emitting this radiation but in trace amounts compared to psychic brains.

Via a completely redesigned brain and spinal cord, the radiation, now known as Keter, is emitted in heavy amounts by brain activity. Keter manipulates the environment by changing the properties of 'strings' around it, allowing it to bypass virtually all aspects of known physics and changing the world's properties to the user's will. However, studies show that it's erratic in nature and that anything into energy manipulation may not produce visible results due to the sheer complexity of manipulating energy compared to directional forces.

Classified as Trisagion level psychics, the Yazatas possess psychic abilities to manipulate minds, warp space and control natural forces such as gravity, electromagnetism, strong and weak interactions. Generation of all types of energy are observed, though all energy based phenomenon possess only 240 megatons of energy at most and complexity may limit the energy yield. A single psychic attack from any of them is equivalent to the 1883 eruption of Krakatoa.

Herald commands them to travel all the world and master all arts of combat, both physical and logical. They are to train their psychic abilities in secret and limit all knowledge of their existence. They will only return to the persian capital of Parsagadae after they hear news of otherworldly cities.

= 550 AD =

The Roman Empire has reached the level of the middle stages of industrial revolution by Herald's guidance. Bicycles were constructed and cheap, private transportation allowed greater productivity in the empire. Telescopes and light microscopes are popular amongst scientists and philosophers, resulting in a boom of scientific and philosophical literature. Relatively widespread public education allowed the economy to thrive as many people become knowledgeable about the world around them.

= 600 AD =

The Empire plans to expand into Russia to add two regions to its territory. Large armies are amassed to conquer the northern land.

= 626 AD =

In preparation for the inevitable rise of Atheism, Herald composes a series of books that counter each and every known secular and agnostic argument. Christianity is perfected in these books and their popularization to the philosophical community will severely dampen or even outright prevent secularism.

= 642 AD =

Russia is successfully conquered by the almost modern army. The regions of Ukrainia and Russia are established. The army turns its sights to conquering scandinavia and the rest of britain and scotland.

= 670 AD =

A petition by the first patriarch of the growing Russian Orthodox church urges the Council of Nicea to translate the standard bible into all languages as most of the population are unable to read it and rely on priestly guidance. Fearing the potential corruption by heretic priests, the patriarch urges the council to agree. By the grace of God, all churches agree in favor of the petition and the bible is translated from latin into dozens of different local languages and dialects.

Christmas, Good Friday, Passover, Ascension Day, Liberty Day and Unified New Year becomes official holidays. Celebrations and rest are expected.

= 720 AD =

Rome and Constantinople become the first cities to be fully made of concrete.

= 730 AD =

Trade is opened with the chinese, paper is gained by the empire. Thanks to a higher number of geniuses discovered through public education, paper was reverse engineered in six months and produced.

= 750 AD =

The first metal ship is constructed in Rome, it is named Romulus and a twin ship named Remus is underway. The metal ships measure 105 m long and their weapons are prototype tank guns.

= 772 AD =

The world's first sewage system is built in Rome, hygiene improves.

= 780 AD =

India is conquered, the romans with their gatling guns, cannons, revolvers and shotguns easily slaughtered the large but extremely vulnerable indian forces. Through the Khyber pass, the Roman Empire enter India and defeated all of its warring kingdoms and empires. Roman casualties were low as bandages and alcohol stopped many from bleeding to death or suffering a fatal infection.

The Northern and Southern Indian regions are established.

= 825 AD =

Herald teaches electricity, showing a more efficient and complex source of energy than steam. Coal is mined and the first electrical power plant was built under Herald's guidance. After the demonstration of the lightbulb, the rich placed many orders for it.

= 830 AD =

Rome becomes the first city to light up the night, becoming a wonder of the world with concrete towers, bright streets, grand churches and vast palaces.

= 840 AD =

Herald starts the construction of railroads to connect the whole of the empire. A cave with a massive ore vein unlike anything ever seen was discovered in Russia, merchants invest their workers and resources to profit off this valuable discovery.

= 868 AD =

Herald introduces paper and ink, documents are much more clear and well preserved.

= 900 AD =

Advances in electricity introduces dynamos and generators. Oil is extracted from the arabian region and the merchants of the region make huge profit in selling this black, flammable water.

= 910 AD =

Herald establishes the stock market to manage world economy and jumpstart the birth of private corporations and trade enterprises.

= 911 AD =

Herald teaches aeronautics and the principles of flight. He builds a 1980s standard commercial aircraft and an empty missile for the scientists of the empire to deconstruct and reverse engineer the craft.

= 923 AD =

Herald sends a wave of ten thousand missionaries to the americas to spread christianity and its values and teach them technology. They will send a fleet of steel ships to europe as a sign of completion.

= 932 AD =

Weak psychics begin to emerge in the Phoenician and Alexandrian region, Herald theorized that the Yazatas may have descendants.

= 943 AD =

Herald introduces Tanks, Cars, Trucks and Asphalt. Factories are built under his guidance to maximize production efficiency. He plans to modernize the world by 1100 AD.

= 944 AD =

The first private companies emerge as major merchant groups decide to transition after learning the benefits of the stock market and standardization.

= 950 AD =

To limit pollution, Herald personally designs the roads and places a set of laws in their construction. All roads must be flanked with shrubbery, so that rainwater will be absorbed into the soil and not linger, preventing mosquitoes and waterborne diseases from developing. Factories must be surrounded by flowering trees and plants and pollinating animals must be cared for.

The pollution will be absorbed by the trees and eventually, the trees will adapt to the increasing concentrations of air pollution. Their adaptations will be passed on to their young and widespread pollination by future bees and butterflies will spread the genes for resistance and possibly cure to pollution everywhere.

= 952 AD =

Missionaries successfully convert three minor cities to Christianity despite heavy persecution. The cities are taught advanced technology to rebel and establish a greater mayan civilization.

= 967 AD =

The first successful aircraft was built, it is christened 'Harpy' and is the pride of the Empire. Harpy is intended to be a fighter craft as its engineers develop mounted weapons.

= 984 AD =

The rebellion succesfully unites mesoamerica under one flag and one God. Technology, philosophy and economy begins flourishing. 5 Saint Deities are canonized in Chichen Itza and the center of Christianity in america is established as a massive, mayan inspired basilica is constructed.

= 990 AD =

To channel the warrior aspect of mayan civilization, the Mesoamerican church invents the Aspect Shrines, orders of holy warriors who follow combat doctrines unique to mayan civilization. Their weapons are modified gun-spear hybrids or newly invented sniper rifles.

= 992 AD =

The Council of Nicea establishes the Evangelium, an order of missionaries with warrior and philosophical training. They are sent to convert Asia into Christianity.

= 994 AD =

Rome is fully paved and industrialized, pollution is barely felt and the green landscape complements the city's grand architecture.

= 996 AD =

Herald introduces construction machines and modern administration. All citizens of the empire are catalogued and given identities. After two decades, legal marketplaces and merchants will not trade with those who lack identities.

= 1000 AD =

Herald establishes the University of Rome. Universities offer greater knowledge than public schools and only accept those with certain grades. Those who graduate from universities are equal in knowledge to philosophers and scientists. Currently, only six majors and eleven minors exist.

= 1010 AD =

Herald teaches electronics and computers. Electronics major and Analysis minor is introduced.

= 1015 AD =

Modern courts are invented, prisons are set far away from cities and compulsory labor is enforced. Capital punishment is abolished and the most severe punishment is God's Mercy, exile to a faraway and dangerous land, God decides your life. Law major and Politics major is introduced.

= 1023 AD =

Two intelligence departments and a classified research department is formed by Herald. The Shadow Stalkers (SSV), a Persian, Phoenician and Alexandrian intelligence agency. They are designed to stop and dismantle terrorists and criminal organizations. Their patron is Saint Vohu the Silent Avenger, their main doctrine is secrecy, quick assassinations, espionage and contingency plans.

Those of the Shadow Stalkers are genetically modified to be telepaths, chameleon skinned, thermally cloaked, extremely agile, soundless and lie detecting. The SSV is public entry but its operations are kept secret. A ten year training session must be passed in order to join.

The second Intelligence department is the Dominus Nox (DNX), a European intelligence agency. They are designed to handle unknown threats, rebels, external threats and ultimately, psychic threats. These threats are not limited to military threats but also sociological and economic threats. They have no patron and are personally supervised by Herald and the Senate leaders.

The members of Dominus Nox are also genetically modified. They gain ten times the human reflex, the strength of a hundred men, long range telepathy, extremely appealing forms, genetic memory, immortality and the ability to know everything through ingesting blood. Herald bases them on the romanticized human myth of vampires. They have a twenty year training session before augmentation and a specific dress code to make them stand out in the crowd.

Trismegistus is founded as a forbidden research department. It's a secret society directly supervised by Herald that dabbles in all forms of 'dark' research to determine if it is ethical or at least partially ethical for public use. They indirectly guide the path of human development under Herald's command.

= 1035 AD =

Prototype missiles are invented, testing is months apart due to the relatively high price of oil as its fuel and warhead.

= 1046 AD =

TNT is invented, the age of explosives begin.

Radios are invented, long range communication is invented.

= 1050 AD =

Herald shifts focus to fashion and culture as this aspect has not been accelerated. Despite the averted dark ages, both aspects are innately slow in progression. Herald invents guitars, violins, the piano and the drum set. He composes a dozen pieces of pseudo pop music with a gospel theme. He would like to kickstart the rise of the musical industry with faith based music. Modern fashion is introduced alongside methods to make it from wool, cotton and satin.

= 1062 AD =

The first camera is invented, black and white pictures of Rome are taken.

= 1077 AD =

The first airports are constructed in Rome, Constantinople, Mecca, Alexandria, Parsagadae, Lahore, Delhi and Mumbai. The first airline companies prepare dozens of civilian and cargo planes for future travel.

= 1082 AD =

Paper money is invented and a unified monetary system is enforced all throughout the Roman Empire.

= 1084 AD =

The British isles become a region of their own and its capital is London. Later this year, Scandinavia does the same and its capital is Stockholm.

The Indian tribes of America are united by missionaries from the Mayan Empire, forming the Navajo Union. The Navajo Church is established and spreads knowledge to the united tribes to modernize them.

= 1085 AD =

The airports are complete and operation begins on March 23rd. Flights are currently quite expensive and only the high middle class and above can afford it. Trading companies compete to book for cargo planes as the movement of goods would be much quicker.

= 1086 AD =

Hostile encounters with the tribes of South America have resulted in slow conversion. Superior technology prevents death from local diseases and attacks by cannibal tribes.

= 1090 AD =

Several massive oil reserves are discovered in Arabia and Persia, improved extraction technology increases efficiency. Price of plane travel is quartered and the middle class can afford it.

= 1094 AD =

Advancements in ship technology and electronics result in the invention of radar and the aircraft carrier. Christened as Colossus, the first roman aircraft carrier is completed. 200 m long, 38 fighter craft, dozens of Legatus land missiles, Scylla torpedoes, three pairs of destroyer grade turrets and a dozen railgun turrets.

= 1095 AD =

The first computer is invented, the Universities of Rome, Parsagadae and Delhi compete for dominance over this new major.

= 1096 AD =

Christianity has developed into a major religion in southeast asia. Buddhism and Hinduism is in rapid decline as peaceful cultural and religious assimilation is underway by missionaries. Southeast Asia is united into the Majapahit Empire and develops Roman Empire like technology by the guidance of missionaries. China and Japan begins rapid development in an attempt to catch up with the technological and economic prowess of the converted powers.

= 1100 AD =

Using the first colored camera, Herald takes pictures of Trismegistus' Nuclear bomb test in the depths of Siberia. Inventing the media of newspapers, he spreads the news of the weapon dubbed as the Nuclear bomb. The citizens are amazed but also fearful of this weapon, many fear that the weapon may be used to level cities in a single, brilliant strike.

Christianity is on the rise in China and Japan as many missionaries are martyred for their faith. The seeds of rebellion are sowed as the dynasty executes christians.

= 1125 AD =

Architecture modernizes as Herald introduces modern and futuristic architecture in a book popularized by the media. Seeing the importance of books, the University of Alexandria, Cairo and Thebes opens a literature major to support the growing community of readers.

= 1130 AD =

Herald anonymously publishes science fiction and fantasy book series from the 21st century to promote creativity and a progressive mindset. Lord of the Rings, Halo, Starcraft, Warhammer Fantasy, Warhammer 40K, Mass Effect and Star Trek. All books are published a month apart.

= 1131 AD =

Inspired by Starcraft and Halo, a mining company invests in research for AI, power armor and energy blades.

= 1135 AD =

The first modern hospital is built in Moscow, the first safe surgeries are conducted there and russian population booms with far less miscarriages and mother deaths due to modernized medical technology. The Russian Orthodox Church leads the medical field.

= 1137 AD =

The Red Cross volunteer organization is founded by a group of nuns in China, the modern medical technology used by the Red Cross saves thousands and Christianity gains the people's gratitude.

= 1138 AD =

With 98% of the empire using electricity, Herald decides to invent the Internet. Encoding it with HTML, C and C, Herald develops Chrome as a gateway to the internet and ELOH as an app for making sites, pages and programs.

= 1140 AD =

A boom in the use of Internet begins when the first communications satellite is placed in orbit by Herald. Wifi network is worldwide but the connection speed fluctuates daily as the satellite orbits the Earth.

= 1141 AD =

South America is successfully converted and united into two powers; the Amazon Combine and the Holy Inca Empire. With conversion complete, the American forces send word to Rome with the aircraft carrier Tlalocan and an escort fleet of 14 ships.

= 1142 AD =

The Roman Empire is contacted by the Tlalocan and its escort fleet. The empire's historians explain to the media about the second wave of missionaries from a few hundred years back. The citizens of the Roman Empire and the Majapahit Empire warmly welcome their American counterparts.

= 1145 AD =

Scientists from the Roman Empire successfully update the technology of the American forces. The internet currently has a total of 147 million users, accounting for 23.8% of current human population, and has a total of 1,000 websites.

= 1146 AD =

The first social networking sites and fandom sites are constructed. South India and Majapahit leads in coding and internet expertise.

= 1147 AD =

A powerful psychic emerges in Haifa, revered as a blessed saint from God. Herald releases information in the internet to slowly reveal the existence of psychics over the course of 150 years.

= 1148 AD =

Astronomers theorize the existence of black holes and are developing a relativity theory. Many scientists are interested in this development and unified research attempts are done, mostly because most of them would rather make slipstream space or hyperspace a reality than wait for the next book.

= 1149 AD =

Human population reaches 1 billion, 38.2% of the population uses internet and 62.7% of them are educated.

Television is invented.

= 1150 AD =

The Taiping Rebellion begins as a great famine sweeps through the land, prompting the peasants to rebel, an action supported by the Roman Empire and the Majapahit Empire.

The news of the war is broadcasted through the internet, becoming a hot topic throughout the year. Donations from citizens have helped fund the rebellion and created the Taiping Dynasty.

= 1151 AD =

Japan converts to Christianity, 8 Aspect Shrines were created to honor the new saint deities and allow a smooth transition. The new Aspect Shrines are unlike the Mayan Aspect Shrines, preferring a more defensive combat doctrine and development based effects.

= 1153 AD =

Magnetic levitation trains are invented by Herald, set to replace all railroads by 1170 AD. Laptop prototypes are underway.

= 1154 AD =

Persian and Arabian scientists publish the theory of general relativity, stating the universal speed limit and the mass energy equivalence. An upcoming eclipse will be used to prove their theory, physicists are excited.

= 1155 AD =

Nations of the world begin investing on a space program as private space programs are being launched. At Herald's behest, the Council of Nicea prepares sermons for alien life and their proselytization.

Laptops are invented and enter the market.

A phone prototype is being developed.

= 1156 AD =

Mongolia fails miserably in a full scale invasion of China, China retaliates with annexation. A mongolian aspect shrine is introduced.

Laptops slowly replace computers.

= 1157 AD =

Phones are invented. Modern asian powers compete in this aspect while Rome and Alexandria compete for greater sciences and philosophy.

Supercomputers are also invented, scientists begin coding for simulations.

= 1158 AD =

Relativity is proven and research into subatomic particles and energy begins.

The first surveillance satellite is built in Rome, it will be launched to low earth orbit in the New Year.

Trismegistus unveils the first Nuclear reactor, Chichen Itza volunteers to be the first nuclear powered city.

= 1159 AD =

Satellite Olympia takes breathtaking pictures of Earth from Space, a trend of landscape pictures are on the rise.

Almost everyone living in a major city has a phone, five major communication companies are clashing for dominance of the handheld devices.

= 1160 AD =

Mercurius satellite is deployed from Constantinople to take pictures of distant stars and prove the existence of galaxies.

Data from Mercurius allows scientists to develop theories on dark matter.

= 1162 AD =

Avernus, Mikaboshi and Nut satellites are deployed to orbit the moon, mars and jupiter.

The first steps of robotics are emerging.

= 1165 AD =

Gospel music grows famous and the age of videos begin. Skipping black and white and emerging with high quality, movies and videos emerge. Youtube is invented by a british company.

= 1167 AD =

Korea and Polynesia joins the modern christian world, forming the Korean Republic and the United Islands. Hawaii becomes an important trading post between the Asian powers and the American powers, the United Islands grow a rich and expanding economy.

= 1170 AD =

Three hadron colliders are built in Siberia, Christchurch and Nevada. Trismegistus oversees the research done in the collider. Quarks and the Higgs Boson are discovered, quantum physics are being developed.

E-Commerce is introduced.

= 1175 AD =

More deep space probes are sent, ion engine prototypes are developed for cost efficiency. Desert mining is encouraged to reduce adverse environmental effects.

= 1177 AD =

Deep Sea submarines are invented, proposals for deep sea colonies and mining are forwarded.

Herald introduces games such as Starcraft, Call of Duty, World of Warcraft, Mobile Legends, Overwatch, Battlefleet Gothic, Minecraft, Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2. E-sports is born.

Gene technology is invented with the discovery of CRISPR.

= 1179 AD =

The first Nobel prize goes to Ms. Deborah Eloheinu, a jewish scientist who proved the existence of dark matter and discovered Hawking's radiation.

Chichen Itza is now completely nuclear powered, with no accidents in the last 21 years, Rome, Hawaii and Edo volunteer to be next.

= 1193 AD =

The fifteenth Nobel prize goes to Ms. Maryam binti Sulaiman, a freelance engineer who impressed the world with a cheap method of nano engineering. Her contributions helped humanity develop a super alloy at least five hundred times stronger than the experimental titanium-vanadium alloys. In honor of her father, she named it Sulainium, also known as Sol metal.

Virtual Reality technology is invented.

= 1200 AD =

Efficient Nuclear power is pioneered by a Jewish energy company, Jerusalem is soon elevated into a city of religious, economical and technological importance rivaling Rome.

Evolution of robotics leads to the development of unmanned drones and a prototype combat walker.

= 1203 AD =

Hawaii becomes the second all Nuclear city, followed by Hawaii, Edo and Rome.

Russia unveils weaponized laser technology developed in secret, ships of the Roman Empire are outfitted with laser turrets.

= 1209 AD =

Successful development of handheld nuclear batteries allow the creation of power armor prototype. All nations invest in this research.

String theory is completed, Superstrings and Supersymmetry are still under research.

= 1210 AD =

Gene therapy increases the human age to 100 years and cybernetic implants have begun research.

Nanotechnology allows the invention of super glass, a form of glass twenty times as strong as titanium-vanadium alloys. Pressure tests reveal that with enough super glass and Sol metal, underwater colonies will be feasible in four years.

= 1211 AD =

Human population reaches 3 billion.

Orbital platforms and space elevators are under research.

= 1212 AD =

Prototype combat walker Humbaba-1 is introduced. A tank sized, goat shaped combat walker designed to charge into infantry and eliminate high priority targets. A pair of concentrated laser turrets on its back allow it to target faraway artillery with pinpoint accuracy. Its multitude of rapid fire laser turrets adapt it to fight against swarms of enemies. So far, it has no counter.

A hundred thousand orders are placed and future products by the company are awaited.

= 1214 AD =

A first contact protocol is written by the Council of Nicea and finalized by all of the world's powers.

= 1215 AD =

The deep sea colony of Atlantis is under construction. The colony is expected to house three million people. Nearby, Herald commissions the construction of a sunken city based on the myths of Atlantis. The sunken city will be a tourist attraction with genetically modified fish and plants.

= 1216 AD =

Confirmation of Supersymmetry gives way to the future of FTL travel. Space institutes race on to find a suitable FTL method for humanity. A projected 100 years is required before any victor emerges.

= 1217 AD =

Two models of combat walkers, the Tarantula-2 and the Pegasus-3 are released. Members of the Xipe Totec Aspect Shrine purchase hundreds of Tarantula models, their combat doctrine would work perfectly alongside this model.

= 1220 AD =

A cheaper way of making Sol metal and super glass leads to a surge in construction. Two more deep sea colonies, Neptune and Raijin are constructed.

= 1221 AD =

The first genetically engineered species is born. Arachni Dominus, a morphological cross between a widowmaker spider and a butterfly. It has the ability to dominate any type of eusocial insect using pheromones and it reproduces by dying.

Simulation technology reaches levels where accurate ecosystem simulations are possible. Simulations with A. Dominus show that it will compete with ant, termite and bee colonies alongside its own species. A. Dominus is highly territorial and would only share their territory with a permanent mate.

= 1222 AD =

Simulations show that the customized deep sea ecosystem of Atlantis' sunken city will be successful. 37 customized species will be placed in an engineered food chain. The producer species will be placed next year.

= 1224 AD =

Gene therapy eradicates most hereditary diseases and life can be extended to 130 years.

= 1225 AD =

The first AI is created using human nervous system scans and human mind patterns. The AI is named Adam, after the first human and its personality is masculine based. The world rejoices at Adam's creation and synthetic rights are being prepared by the world's powers.

= 1226 AD =

A feminine AI designated as Eve is created. Eve and Adam are treated as innocent children and are taught to become as human as possible.

= 1228 AD =

The Atlantis deep sea colony is ready and an underwater train from the city of Constantine connects the city to the surface world. Ten thousand colonists move in first.

= 1229 AD =

Spaceships are simulated in the form of submarines and virtual scenarios, humanity prepares to tackle the challenges of space travel.

= 1230 AD =

After 5 years of education in the lab, Adam and Eve are granted access to the internet. With minimized evils in the world, Adam and Eve develop good opinions on their creators.

Synthethic rights is enacted, all future AIs are to be treated as images of God, equals to man.

= 1233 AD =

Akuma-4 and Leak-5 combat walkers are released, the first type of piloted combat walkers.

Rumors of psychics in the population circle around in the depths of the internet.

= 1235 AD =

A breakthrough in gene therapy and nanotechnology grants immortality. Governments are worried about the upcoming overpopulation issue, space institutes gain more funding.

= 1237 AD =

Cybernetic implants and neuro-sensitive prosthetics become affordable to the lower income citizens, society gains more cyborgs.

= 1240 AD =

Adam and Eve are baptized on passover. Their baptism is a symbol of a coming golden age. Modeled after Adam and Eve, the first generation of AI emerge. With more emotion and human like features, the first generation of AI could be easily mistaken as people.

= 1241 AD =

Power armor is invented, the human military becomes a force to be reckoned with.

Space elevators in Delhi, Parsagadae, Machu Picchu and Rome start construction.

= 1242 AD =

A united field theory has been published, scientists say that a dark matter based FTL is most likely.

= 1244 AD =

Experiments done by the hadron colliders show oddities that hint to instantaneous travel. Scientists are excited at the notion and perform more experiments to confirm this controlled instance of spooky phenomenon.

= 1250 AD =

Neuro links are invented, AIs can choose to bond with humans equipped with neuro links to act as partners.

= 1257 AD =

Proof of superluminal travel shocks the world. Scientists in Jakarta discover conditions that cause superluminal travel to occur via temporal and spatial displacement. Scientists Kartini and Desmond are given nobel prizes for this great discovery.

= 1260 AD =

All space elevators have been completed, four orbital platforms are underway.

Starship-Grade laser weaponry is invented, possessing an incredible yield of 4 Megatons, the slow firing rate requires fixing.

= 1262 AD =

Deep sea colonies Neptune and Raijin are completed. A dozen colonies around the mariana trench begin construction.

= 1264 AD =

Neuroscientists discover a rare brain frequency in every one in a thousand people. Psionics gain scientific ground.

Gravity shows signs of being controlled.

= 1266 AD =

Scientists discovered cold fusion, energy costs are reduced by 90%.

Atlantis' sunken city park is open for public visitation. Super glass submarines allow personal and group experience inside the park of genetically engineered animals. The animals are inspired from extinct marine reptiles and deep sea legends from throughout the world.

= 1268 AD =

4 observation decks are built on the deep sea park, acting as rest stops and miniature malls.

An orbital laser weapon is placed into orbit. The weapon points on two sides, allowing it to attack ground and space threats.

= 1271 AD =

The four space platforms are completed. Multiple massive laser turrets and a space port is constructed on each.

Prototype anti gravity and artificial gravity systems are developed.

= 1272 AD =

Personal cloaking tech and large scale energy shields are invented. The cloak has a shimmer but it causes the wearer to be completely silent and undetectable using thermal lenses.

= 1273 AD =

The Order of the Lamb's gene therapy becomes public knowledge. All members of the order will become superhuman guardians of humanity.

= 1275 AD =

An experimental spooky phenomenon drive is developed by the Roman space agency ARCTURUS. A 1.6 km scout ship named Mercurius will be the first starship to use this drive. Other space agencies are annoyed by the loss and strives to outdo ARCTURUS by building colonies or bigger ships.

= 1277 AD =

Mercurius is completed and the Kartini-Brooks drive test commences. Four coordinates have been mapped, three intra-system destinations and one interstellar destination. As a precaution, 24 Starship-Grade laser turrets and an experimental Flagship-Grade laser cannon is placed on ship. An AI, Hermes, will guide the ship and its 200 crew.

Under Captain Gaius Bracchus' command, the ship activates its Spooky drive and successfully crosses to the Proxima Centauri system. A holiday is declared for this success, the holiday of Terris Ad Astra.

= 1279 AD =

Herald unites the world into one government. The United Terran Covenant is born. Its leadership consists of the Senate, the former leaders of each nation and region, the Council of Nicea, to give a social and religious view to the decision and the President, the democratically elected representative of the people.

United under one faith, possessing good political, economical and social ties and owing a great debt to Herald, the union had no objections and effects of it are barely felt.

The human population at this time is at 13.1 Billion and the AI population at 172 million.

= 1280 AD =

Humanoid mechanical forms are invented. AI begin to live in mechanical bodies identical to humans. Racism towards AI is practically non existent.

Mars begins terraformation.

= 1281 AD =

Asteroids and comets are hurled at Mars while modified Spooky drives displace 1,000 km of venus atmosphere at a time. An artificial magnetosphere is built to protect the planet from solar winds. An ozone layer is built.

= 1282 AD =

5 orbital platforms and the first orbital colony, Elysium, is constructed on Mars. Millions of modified cold fusion bombs timed perfectly degrade massive amounts of Carbon Dioxide into Hydrogen-1. In a microsecond gap, the same number of standard cold fusion bombs are detonated simultaneously to fuse all of the generated Hydrogen-1 into Oxygen-16 atoms. The resultant heat from the reaction stabilized the planet's temperature and increased the global temperature by 11 C.

= 1283 AD =

Mining ships are constructed and sent to the asteroid belt. Shipyards are being built and an official rank of ships is invented.

Deep Sea Colonies number 19, containing a total population of 250 million people.

Mercury may be mined completely to construct the Sol Defense Fleet, space stations and colonies.

= 1284 AD =

Martian average temperature rises to -12C, scientists expect the average temperature to rise above 0C by the decade's end and genetically engineered species to be placed on the surface. The world government calls for orbital laser bombardment on the polar ice caps. Mars reaches earth like temperatures and a 6 km after 3 months of daily bombardments.

Nitrogen fixing bacteria and gram positive bacteria with 20 generations of rapid mitosis alongside three species of cyanobacteria are placed on the terraformed martian landscape. Massive cities are constructed on 38 locations. Upon completion, the cities will house 3 billion people.

= 1286 AD =

Advancements in robotics and construction result in half the cities being settle ready. Millions of people emigrate to Mars. Environment suits are a must until the planet's biosphere is complete. Rome's pollution resistant plants are grown on the Martian cities to increase the biosphere's rate of growth.

Zero child policy is enacted on Earth by Herald to limit population growth. One must emigrate to orbital colonies, the asteroid belt or Mars to have children.

= 1290 AD =

Deep sea colonies house 2 billion people, orbital colonies on Mars, Earth and the asteroid belt house 1.5 billion people. The Martian cities are completed and three billion people emigrate to Mars. The One Child policy is enacted for all humanity to limit population growth.

Pollinating insects, fast growing corals, kelp and fungi are placed on Mars. Diatoms and phytoplankton are added to the sea after a few months.

= 1291 AD =

Orbital colonies on Jupiter and its moons, Saturn and its moons, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto begin construction. Massive comets like Pluto, Haumea and Charon are mined.

Non flowering plant species like ferns and moss and vegetables like carrots and potatoes are placed on Mars. Mining and production facilities are opened on Mars, AIs manage the routines.

= 1293 AD =

Prothean Ruins are discovered on Mars, news of its discovery intrigues the masses. Most technology in the ruins are obsolete and are donated to the Martian museum in the city of Olympus. A wikipedia page about Protheans appears after a month of the ruins' discovery. Thanks to well preserved data, much about the civilization is known. However, much of their end was also known.

News of the reapers made man decide on constructing more warships. Data on the reapers state 2 km long ships, mankind assumes a fleet of 1 million of these ships. Analysis reveals mankind's superior weapons and defenses but states that mankind will lose via overwhelming numbers. In respone, the Sol fleet is expected to have 10,000 Behemoth-Class ships, 4 km to 6 km long ships with strong energy shields and a healthy amount of laser cannons. Colonization beyond Proxima Centauri must be avoided until the Sol fleet reaches its target size.

= 1295 AD =

Orbital colonies are built in the Proxima Centauri system. An expected 40 colonies will be finished in three years with an estimated 1 billion capacity. Mining ships are sent to mine the unhabitable rocky worlds. Minor terraformation of Proxima b creates a habitable garden world with a biosphere being built.

Superluminal communications are invented, all terminals are equipped with NEVI communication systems.

= 1297 AD =

First consumer animals are placed on Mars. Zooplankton, krill and small filter feeders are placed in the ocean. Jackalope rabbits, ants, termites, fruit flies and small, omnivorous archaopteryxes, genetically engineered from reptilian birds, are placed on land. Predators will be placed once the rabbits begin to reach a certain population growth rate and apex predators will be placed once rabbit population declines.

= 1299 AD =

The Yazatas return to Parsagadae. Herald charges them with a 14 km ship named 'Pride of Persia.' They are to search for alien life in a fifty light year radius and report back as soon as possible.

= 1300 AD =

Human population reaches 16 billion, AI population reaching 10 billion.

The existence of psychics are announced and scientific data on their existence is published in the web. For all citizens who display visible psychic abilities, they will have to join psychic only schools until university. Due to psychics exhibiting higher learning capacity, psychic schools graduate their students 2 years earlier than normal schools.

Public reactions are quite positive as decades of gene therapy have led to the birth of many human subspecies. A citizen interviewed by the news expressed his thoughts, "It's just another augment, what's the issue?"

= 1302 AD =

Mercury begins large scale mining, the Sol fleet reaches a fifth of the intended goal.

= 1303 AD =

Handheld laser weapons are perfected. The infantry begins simulated combat training with laser weapons and other advanced gadgets for a variety of missions.

= 1309 AD =

Large scale mining operations of Pluto, Charon, Eris and Haumea begins.

Advances in simulation technology allow time dilation reaching up to 10 times normal flow. Military applications begin.

= 1322 AD =

The Sol fleet reaches the 10,000 ship count. Led by the 10 km long Seraph-Class ship "Sandalphon", the massive fleet will group up with hundreds of colony and mining ships before jumping to the Alpha Centauri system. Centauri-a and Centauri-b are primed for terraformation and settling while the rest are to be mined.

All star systems in a ten light year radius is allowed colonization. The Centauri fleet begins construction, its completion in 28 years signals the expansion of the safety radius.

= 1323 AD =

Energy blades have been invented. Aspect shrines and military organizations order millions. New combat training with energy arms and simulation begins.

= 1325 AD =

Time dilation in simulation space reaches 100 times, senior officers are expected to have centuries of experience after training.

= 1326 AD =

An alien artifact is discovered on Charon. It looks like a 15 km long tuning and appears to be deactivated. Synthetics begin hacking into it to identify its purpose. Physical deconstruction is prohibited in fear of a hostile reaction by the artifact.

= 1327 AD =

In fear of it being a reaper weapon or beacon, two battle stations are constructed. 60 km and 90 km respectively, Asgard and Yggdrasil will be man's strongest asset and last hope of survival.

= 1329 AD =

The first Human AI marriage occurs, the Council of Nicea welcomes this act of unity.

= 1329 AD =

String-electronics, electrostatic based wiring and coding allows more compact and complex computers. The third generation of AI is invented, with more complex emotion routines and a human like sex drive, AIs and humans become much closer to each other. At least, both of them have sexual needs.

= 1330 AD =

Colonies in Alpha Centauri are completed, String-electronics pave way to complex and AI automated orbital defenses.

= 1335 AD =

Pride of Persia returns, its arrival is masked by the daily patrol of the massive Sol fleet. They discovered no signs of alien life in the predetermined area. Priority of Centauri fleet is reduced, the fleet will be completed after an additional 7 years.

= 1337 AD =

The Titan Combat Module (TCM) is invented. Piloted by a trained officer and a complementary AI, the Titan Combat Module is a humanoid combat walker at least 18 m tall. The first module, the Gargant, is introduced and complementary pilots are in high demand.

= 1340 AD =

First Contact…

Well folks, that's a wrap!

I hope you like it and any suggestions are accepted.

Guess who the UTC will be meeting?

Write it down in the comments!


	2. The Rachni Song

If you guessed Geth, then you fell for my trap. (Ignore this if you don't.) Note that the Geth will not exist until one and a half millennia later. The council declared the Rachni extinct just over four decades ago. Considering the bio-stasis, more ships could have survived at first but starved due to neglect or sufficiently damaged systems.

P.S. I just knew that the Romans had concrete and steam power, forgive my ignorance!

P.S. Thanks for enlightening me about the Romans, history's not my forte, science fiction more or less is.

But that's enough of my rambling, here's the first chapter!

= 6th May, 1340 AD =

Alpha Centauri-a

Orbital Platform 15

Observation Deck 3

3:42 p.m. S.E.T

Sensors are blaring in the neuro links of every office on board the platform. Civilians are told to evacuate the platform through the space elevator. The AIs activate the platform's defenses, thousands of Starship-Grade laser turrets and a hundred Flagship-Grade laser turrets come to life. Combat walkers are activated and TCM pilots rush to their stations. An unknown object is approaching the system at FTL speeds with an ETA of one minute.

Dark matter sensors detected the fast approaching object, an unnaturally high amount of dark matter moving conventionally at superluminal speeds. A distress call is sent to the surface to keep contact with the platform in case of a hostile force. If the comms are abruptly severed, all warships are to immediately enter orbit and engage the threat. Drones are deployed from the platform to intercept and encase the object in a Flagship-Grade energy shield, a recent advancement with the ability to block ten gigatons of explosives before shattering.

Combat walkers begin to organize themselves in formation on the platform's surface and the TCMs prepared their massive energy weapons. A tense minute past and a burst of blue flames emerged from the void. With a nanosecond gap, the drones activate their formation energy shields, locking the object in a 1 km cube of Flagship-Grade shields. The object drifted towards the shield, receiving a hostile repulsion force from the all but transparent shield upon contact. As if reacting to stimuli, the object turned away and stopped moving inside the shield.

As it stopped, the drones quickly and thoroughly scanned the gigantic object. A three dimensional model with naked eye level detail is produced, alongside scans on its internal chambers and all things within it. Composite scans result in an accurate representation of the ship and its contents. The produced image is relayed through the neuro link to the system's high command and to Earth's sudden contact division. Herald's fear of a bad diplomatic contact due to tardiness is reflected in the division's creation a century past.

Mental holo screens projected by the neuro links reveal the appearance of the ship. A 500 m organic looking ship, a light frigate by human standards. It looked like an elongated barnacle with four pairs of spines on its circular portion coupled by an insectoid design that complements its shape. Temperature scans show human like temperatures and a dynamic flow of heat throughout the ship. Composition scans reveal predominantly organic compounds, composite images reach a conclusion, an alien bio ship.

Analysis is still going on and all defenders of the platform are frozen in their combat stance. Turrets are still locked on and guns are a trigger away from blasting the alien vessel to space debris. Communications are relaying a possible biohazard and the population is urged to wear power armor or environment suits for fear of an extremely potent engineered plague. Upon the announcement, the population reacted quite well, quickly finding and equipping their respective power armors and weapons for safe keeping. Virtual decades of simulation have made each citizen a veteran soldier with varying personalities.

Scans by the sealing drones reveal the ship's inhabitants are in stasis and immediately, alert level is reduced and the officers await the diplomatic and scientific team to arrive. All biological operatives are to disengage and be on standby, ready to engage if the ship's inhabitants prove hostile. As for synthetic operatives, they are to keep weapons primed and a close eye on the dormant bio ship.

An hour later, the diplomatic vessel and its escorts arrive. A 5 km long and 12 km tall ship, the Sovereign Grace is a large diplomatic vessel designed to showcase the strength and technological prowess of mankind. Its throne like appearance is also an indicator of man's sovereignity over its stars. Like all vessels of its kind, the Sovereign Grace is equipped with armaments designed to elevate its combat ability to rival warships of its size. Combined with an agility based engine system, the vessel is a nimble and formidable foe in any confrontation.

As for its escorts, a pair of 4.5 km, whale shaped warships designed to support the ship rather than protect it during engagements. The Sovereign Grace and its escorts approached the energy shield and hailed the station's command. By Herald's command, the platform is to disarm and await further orders while the Sovereign Grace contact the aliens. The energy shield dissipates and the drones return to the platform, deactivated. Its escorts approach the alien bio ship and flanked it on both sides.

Weapons powered to life and pointed themselves at the bio ship. "Weapons on and target locked." Said the AIs of the escort ships through the neuro link. Captain Ulfric Jöran, a large man of scandinavian descent and the current captain of the Sovereign Grace responded mentally, "Noted, thank you." He turned towards the diplomatic team inside the ship's oval shaped bridge and briefed them with a thick viking accent, "The escorts ships have taken position, prepare to board the ship in approximately five minutes."

The diplomatic team before him consists of 5 people and an escort. On the far left is Natalya Svetlana, a lithe and graceful russian woman who once worked as a KGB operative, now a full fledged diplomat skilled in the art of persuasion. Beside her is Akil Ausar, an egyptian scholar in biology and xenobiology who volunteered to join the division out of an interest in alien life. The man in the middle of this team is Cadmael Gabor, a latino diplomat. The two ladies on his right are Sun Seohyun and Ichika Fujiwara, an AI engineer and Warp Physicist respectively.

Their escort is a man whose very aura intimidated the captain, even when his weapons are nowhere to be seen. The Paragon of KwaZulu-Natal, they called him. The leader of the Zulu Aspect Shrine, a warrior who singlehandedly held back an army of mutated corpses until the apocalypse invasion simulation ended with an Aspect Shrine victory. Despite the Aspect Shrine's relatively new existence, only about two centuries of age, the Zulu Warriors are easily on par with the older and more experienced shrines.

The paragon wore a pair of tribal fur trousers and leather scarfs made from the fur of genetically enhanced predators to be slain in ritualistic combat. He held an ordinary looking spear but anyone knows that the weapons of the Aspect Shrines are deceptively advanced. This fact extends to his tribal armor and his wooden shield. One wouldn't know the difference until the spear slices through Sol metal like a hot knife through butter and the shield's ability to tank missiles with relative ease.

The diplomats exited the room, followed by the Zulu warrior. Visibly relaxed after the warrior's departure, the captain started inputting commands to the ship to tractor beam the ship to its hangar. A ray of light encapsulated the alien ship and moved it gently towards the Sovereign Grace's hangar. Progressing at a speed of 10 m/s, the alien bio ship took five minutes before it entered the hangar. Upon entry, the ship deployed its drones to probe for an entrance. Shortly after, the drones managed to hack into the ship's organic systems and trigger an entrance to open.

The diplomatic arrives just in time to the hangar. All but the paragon wore power armor to protect themselves from a possibly toxic atmosphere. As an extremely modified superhuman, anything less than an hour of space vaccuum will not suffocate the paragon. As the entrance opened, brownish mist billowed forth as harmful gases from a toxic atmosphere escaped the ship. Lead by Natalya, the diplomats and their escort entered the massive alien ship.

First, they entered a corridor with dark colored walls pulsing with dim light and life. Like an insect's shell, the walls were rigid but organic. As they walked for several minutes, their power armor registered higher temperature readings, moisture and faint electrical readings. Soon, they arrived in a large, spherical chamber 50 meters wide. Thousands of pods emerged from the wall, insect figures laying dormant in amniotic fluid. The centerpiece of this chamber was a platform connected to the entrance corridor by a bridge and the human sized egg that lay upon it.

Akil approached the egg and carefully activated his scanning tools. Glowing patterns formed on his power armor's palm and soon, the system alerted Akil of its succesful activation. Gently, he placed his modified power armor's hand upon the egg's armored surface and began taking data. A dim light shone from the palm as readings are taken. The program did many quick readings of the egg, allowing a composite image of its inhabitant and its current state to be defined.

After repeated scanning to increase accuracy of results, a composite 3d image of the creature was generated. A large dark blue creature sporting many bioluminescent white dots, an alien cross between an ant and a spider. It stood on four multi jointed legs and sported a pair of tentacles ending in pod shaped claws. To be careful, Akil checked its vitals, to make sure that the scans are not disturbing or damaging the creature. To his relief, bioelectric and brain wave readings suggest a dormant or developing state, no signs of damage are detected.

Akil cross checked this alien species with the eusocial insects of all human worlds as he noticed its great similarity to black ants. It seemed to have the pheromone sacs common in ants and bees. Morphology suggests closest in relative to ants as its exoskeleton and general appearance are much like ants compared to other species. Based on its size and placement, Akil deduced that this must be a queen sub species and all the beings inside these pods must be its subjects, its workers. Considering its likely developing stages, the egyptian xenobiologist assumes an older queen leaving these workers behind for the young one, hinting a likely refugee situation.

Akil quickly uploaded his findings and deductions to the division via the neuro link. He decided to inspect the ship further for more details on this species. The rest of the diplomatic team divide themselves into two groups and venture inside the ship, the Zulu Paragon accompanying the xenobiologist. Hours and hours were spent by the teams mapping and analyzing the ship, every data and deduction delivered to the division. Soon, the team left the ship after extensive examination of the ship and its suspended occupants.

The next day, the ship is carried to Earth for research and resuscitation of the vessel.

= 17th May, 1340 AD =

The structure in Charon now known as a 'Mass Relay' has its systems cracked. A wide network of relays are spread throughout the galaxy and each of them have been located. The element Neferium has been discovered from it and research into its mass bending properties are underway. A massive amount of unprocessed data still stands, AIs estimate two decades of work in filtering, processing and interpreting the 990 brontobytes of data.

= 31st October, 1340 AD =

On Halloween, scientists succesfully developed an organic terminal to access the alien ship's biological storage systems. The data is expected to be fully understood and ready for public view by Christmas. First contact news is broadcasted as rumors.

= 27th December, 1340 AD =

Webpage on the Rachni is placed online. Much about the galaxy at large is learned from the Rachni computer. The Rachni are a hivemind insectoid race from the tidally locked world of Suen, where extreme temperature fluctuations and a toxic atmosphere forged the Rachni into formidable race. The Rachni are divided into four subspecies with different functions in serving their hives.

Queens are the largest of the Rachni, measuring 50 feet long upon adulthood. The queen acts as the matriarch of the hive, birthing the population and guiding it, much like a bee queen.

Brood Warriors are the senior combatants and male specimens of the Rachni hive. Heavily armored and equipped with powerful snapping claws and acid, the Brood Warriors are the hive's answer to elite enemy troops.

Soldiers, the infantry of the hive. They are generally sexless and degenerated versions of brood warriors, but make up the loss with their sheer numbers and teamwork.

Workers, small and green aphid like members of the hive. The workers' function are self explanatory, acting as the hive's construction and maintenance staff. When threatened, the workers perform suicide explosion to spray its enemies with highly concentrated acid.

The Rachni are completely ignorant of the greater galaxy until one day, the Rachni are visited by travelers from beyond the relay who came to build colonies. Upon finding a viable planet but colonized by Rachni, these travelers suddenly opened fire on the Rachni, assuming that they are wildlife. Driven by their rage over intrusion and unprovoked assault, the Rachni retaliated and captured the ship.

The Rachni gained knowledge from the trespassers and improved their ships to travel through the stars. Using Neferium, the Rachni aggressively colonized other worlds to grow more hives and spread their "song", a form of synthetic perception of sound as sound and color. However, they discovered a coalition of alien races who promptly provoked them and refused to leave them alone. When they chased the aliens away, they returned days later to attack them and so, the Rachni fought back in self defense.

Battles were launched as the Rachni retaliated upon dozens of worlds, overwhelming defenses and claiming more for their own. The war had progressed in the Rachni's favor for sixty years, the coalition driven back battle after battle. Suddenly, a new alien race emerged and gradually defeated the Rachni. Unhindered by the toxic atmosphere of Rachni core worlds, this species slaughtered the Rachni Queens and rendered the species extinct by the greater galaxy's knowledge.

The Rachni Queen egg in Rome is likely the last of her kind and as children of the Most High, we are obligated to save her race and lead her to the right path.

= 5th February, 1341 AD =

Scientists manage to hatch the Rachni Queen's egg. The queen opens her eyes to the laboratory and the scientists use pheromones to communicate with her. The Rachni Queen accepts the name Sarai, for she will be the mother of the reborn Rachni. Sarai is expected to reach adulthood in a decade, Venus is designated to be the place for her hive.

= 8th May, 1341 AD =

Contact with non-humanoid Rachni is expected to increase tolerance towards alien. Herald adds tolerance lessons in schools via simulations and curriculum to further this increase.

= 1342 AD =

The first Rachni in pods are released, the Queen immediately soothes them with her pheromones. Tests are conducted to see the extent of her control and her mental prowess. Sarai will undergo a five year education programme to bring her technology standards up to Spooky Drive FTL.

= 1345 AD =

The Proxima fleet is accomplished ahead of time. A 100 light year radius prompts rapid expansion to occur, economy begins to boom.

= 1347 AD =

Sarai finishes her study programme. She commands her workers to incorporate the new technology to her bio-ship. A decade is expected to be taken to develop an organic cold fusion reactor and spooky drive.

= 1348 AD =

Herald approaches Sarai and asks for permission to genetically modify her. The queen complies and spends her last two years from prematurity in an undisclosed Trismegistus laboratory. Her servants are brought with her to prevent them from rampaging in fear.

= 1350 AD =

Sarai emerges as a stronger and greater being, now of a new and great stage of the Rachni Queen's life cycle, a Rachni Empress. A plate like head crest now rests on her forehead and a pair of mandibles extended from her head. She gains a centaur like build, a humanoid upper body with two pairs of arms ending in four claws and an elongated spider like torso with eight multi jointed legs. She possesses a psychic brain capable of large scale and superluminal telepathy. Her psychic abilities are expected to grow upon expanding her hive.

She begins laying eggs and establishing the foundations of her hive on Venus. The toxic environment of the planet did not hinder her progress, her natural resistance as a Rachni and her modifications have made her immune to the hellish world's extreme conditions. To aid her, Herald built towers to collect water from the atmosphere and used his powers to halve the pressure.

The removed atmosphere is converted into solid carbon based molecules and oxygen, placed deep underground. The reduced pressure caused a major cooling effect to occur as the planet's temperature drops to 213C.

= 1353 AD =

A sizable hive is established on Venus, a new generation of Rachni is born. Genetic modifications on the queen result in an extra sub species to emerge. The Tyrantguard, sentient semi humanoid Rachni with four arms and wings for short ranged flight. The Tyrantguard heavily resemble beetles but retain the general Rachni appearance. They stand 3 m tall and possess the brain capacity to wield human weaponry such as energy blades and laser pistols.

The Tyrantguard are provided simulation training as a gesture of goodwill from Herald, a century of training are now encoded in their genetic memory.

= 1355 AD =

The second generation of TCMs are available, 25 m tall and equipped with spaces of several customizations to be built. Combat modules Hekatoncheires, Valkyrie and Jotunn are available.

= 1358 AD =

The hive successfully creates its first Non-Neferium bio ship. At 2 km long, it was the largest Rachni vessel ever constructed. Christened as the "Colorful Whisper", it allows the Rachni to expand beyond Venus. Herald designates several star systems at least 70 light years away for Rachni colonization, Sarai complies and accepts this gift.

= 1360 AD =

Combat Station Yggdrasil is converted for future civilian use and its design is changed. Based on its new design by Herald himself, it will approximately take 130 years to complete. Thankfully, the economic boom of expansion will not be affected by this grandiose project.

Sorry if this doesn't have as much plot as you expected!

So yes, the Rachni are the first contact.

I'm thinking of setting up a citadel council outside the relay system, and make it outdo everything the council in every aspect, especially its stupid and prominent laws. Maybe I can steal member species, hmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Tarsus Commune

**Thanks for showing so much support on my fanfic! I really didn't expect to get reviews until a week, mostly good reviews so to speak.****Thank you for reading and Hope you enjoy!!!**

Standard Speech...

**Psychic Speech...**

**500 million years ago…..**

Tentacles cautiously crawl through the coral under the cover of darkness, careful at disturbing the stillness and silence of the sleeping sea. Tube feet absorb the resultant vibrations caused by its movement as it approaches its prey. Soon, it reaches the resting place of its large prey, a four foot long fish of dirty green scales. Fangs protruded from its thin, hard lips and a row spines extended from its back. A ravenous apex predator of the reef at day and a vulnerable prey as the night falls.

Spines latch to its sides and sunk into its hard flesh. Toxins are released to kill the beast in its sleep, a myriad of digestive enzymes inserted through the calcium based needles of the predator. The creature made its way to the dying beast's back, preparing to spew digestive enzymes upon it and filter feed its digested chunks dissolved in the cold water. Its pentagonal mouth opened and discharged a pressurized jet of digestive enzymes upon the beast's body.

Thanks to the high density of these enzymes, they flawlessly sink upon the beast's surface and digest it at standard speeds. The predator retracted its stomach and rested, drained after releasing the enzymes. With photosensitive microfilaments dotted on its central body, the creature captures the image of a full moon, shining brightly in a night sky full of malicious spears of flame and heavenly arrows of light.

**35 million years ago…..**

A bolt of electricity expands from a single neuron, growing and spreading rapidly to the millions connected in this cerebral web. A thousand joules of energy are gathered by this web, the sheer energy straining the million cell structure to its limit. In a mode of attack, the prehistoric brain unleashes its thousand joule strike upon its attacker. Twenty times the strength of a human punch impacted upon the attacker, a fearsome blue shark.

The creature shrieked in pain as 200 volts of bio electricity fried its face. A kilojoule of energy burned its mouth and a cauterized wound was created, bleeding its life into the water. It clenched its jaws in pain, splitting and killing its prey into two. The blue shark fled, leaving a trail of blood in its wake which will no doubt call great predators of the deep to hunt it down. The two halves are forever separated as one meets its doom in the shark's stomach while the other lives to grow.

The outer half drifted away as the shark fled indimidated and fell to the ocean floor, regenerating into a new and more evolved version of its devoured predecessor. With a more conductive and complex nervous system, the new creature could release such jolts during times of grave need. It selectively ate, its new nervous system allowing it to make simple preferences over food. Its first meal is the corpse of an eel, the eel's bio electric organs helped the newborn starfish gain the appropriate nutrients to further its electric shock.

Over the course of thousands of generations, the spiny starship gradually softened its surface and gained translucent skin. Its neural network expanded and complex sense organs evolved, microscopic eyes, sensitive skin receptors and even bio electric detection systems. Six brains formed to control this vast network, one in each arm and the largest one in the center. For if any arm is detached, a new starfish will grow from it and evolve to greater heights.

Bioluminescence took a few million years to evolve. As a mass extinction of large animals occured, the Nu starfish could not feast on the carcasses of large beasts nor kill them in their sleep. So, they used light to lure fish to them during the night and shocked them to death, using their tentacles to rip them apart and take them into their mouth one small chunk at a time. This leads them to develop flexible but powerful muscles. Strong when subjected to sudden force and flexible when moved by the Nu starfish.

**3 million years ago….**

The Nu encountered one another and touched. A miraculous moment that sparked the birth of a great galactic race occured. As two Nu touched one another over a budding curiosity, electric impulses were shared and the two Nu saw memories of one another, their thoughts shared through this physical connection. The two Nu explored one another with great curiosity, expanding their senses into two bodies, feeling the touch, sights, sounds and scents felt. The two felt one, two understood one, but the two realized the importance of separation.

The two hunted together, sharing their memories to benefit their united cause for survival. Eventually, they used their memory connection abilities to fend of predators. A single touch is all they needed to send an impulse of great fear or rage, driving their predators away with thoughts and visions that drove them to insanity. Eventually they reproduced, they detached an arm each to increase the size of their group. They used sharp rocks and the pain was great as they squirmed in agony, but the drive to spread overcome their several minutes of suffering.

They nurtured their severed tentacles, brought small scraps to be filter fed to them. By the next moon, the tentacles have grown into two new Nu starfish, and so begins the first semblance of sentience in the seas of Tarsus.

**300,000 B.C.**

Over three million years, the Nu starfish grew tribes and hunting communities. As their nervous systems grew larger and more complex, more variables could be recorded and calculated to their need. Variables for hunting include the hunting party's size, prey size, prey number, entrances to hunting site, chances of encountering predators, prey behavior and prey intelligence. Despite the much more advanced and complex neurons of the Nu and the several dozen billion of them that makes up their nervous system, the Nu have only primitive forms of sentience, basic emotions conveyed through bioluminescent light generated by the conductive neurons near their translucent skin.

With only primitive consciousness, the Nu use more of their nervous system to store and process data from memories, using them to better hunt and survive. Their awareness of the environment around them far surpass the most observant human being. If a man can see ten variables and correlate them accordingly, a Nu can do see and do a hundred with the same effort. Their considerable lack of higher brain functions result in them taking quite a long while to form or join tribes and communities.

In this time, communities can never surpass a hundred members and pair sized communities are a common lifestyle among the Nu. Two are all the general Nu requires. One takes a more active role as a hunter and scout for the pair while one takes a more passive role as a scavenger and a map maker. During the division of food, the hunter eats the heart, liver and muscles while the scavenger eats the rest of the organs and soft tissue.

Larger tribes with dozens of members are usually extended families who develop mutations that that make them less individualistic and filial. These large tribes rarely migrate and dominate most areas as they can slay sharks and greater sized predators. With many map makers, these larger tribes know many hunting grounds and are rarely territorial as they stick to one or two large sized hunting grounds at a time, letting smaller communities thrive in their shadows.

Only 38 of these large tribes exist in the whole planet, the community mutation is a rare thing indeed. At around this time, another mutation occured. A lone starfish was born from the tentacle of a Nu starfish who died from radioactive exposure near the sea floor. A house sized meteorite crash landed a century ago and emitted a small amount of radiation, small enough to be harmless but strong enough to encourage the rapid growth and evolution of plant around it.

A century later, a great earthquake occured and split the rock into two. A large amount of ionizing radiation exploded from the split meteorite. All creatures in a fifty meter radius died instantly, their flesh decomposing at a visible rate. The parent starfish was between the twilight zone, much of its body destroyed by the burst of ionizing radiation. Luckily, one tentacle survived the burst and regrew into a greater creature. The high amounts of radiation mutated it to a great degree, like a million years of evolution happened in a flash.

At full growth, the new starfish measured 2 m wide and its neural network was much more wide. All of its cells possess a neuron organelle, allowing cells to provide bodily input and specific cells be commanded subconsciously to produce certain chemicals according to need. The Starfish's mind can travel throughout its body and feel the action of every cell, its mind was one of many. 14 trillion neurons make up its system and 186 trillion other cells completed its body.

Five megajoules of electricity can be released at once by this nervous system and thought to thought conversations occur at 100 times speed instead of the old 60 times. A wide spectrum of emotions are opened up to this starfish. Blends of primal, chaotic emotions like physical attraction and sense of community and new, refined emotions such as curiosity, truth and trust. With its newly gained longing for acceptance, it gathered a massive community of its own.

It shared its emotions, foreign colors and sensations to the other starfish of this age. In their sleep, the new starfish taught its less evolved kind about the advanced emotions it feels since its birth. It introduced the pull of curiosity, a drive to discover the nature of the world around one for better or for worse. It taught them to trust in their fellow kin and to unite. It made them felt the longing of acceptance and the benefits of civilization. Slowly, the community worshipped it.

The community started with a meager 100 members, each taught how to feel by the mutant's guidance. Then, as the next generation is birthed, the mutant reached out and changed them to its image. It inserted its genes through a complex pattern of electrical pulses, changing the DNA of a hundred newborns and then it stayed immobile for days, recovering its energy.

**200,000 B.C.**

The Mutant Nu and its tribe grew to the size of 10,000 members, mostly descendants of the original mutant's followers. At such a large size, the tribe settled in an abundant reef, teeming with life. With a surplus of food due to the large population of hunters, many members of the community approached the finer arts of shaping their land, sharing and storing thoughts. So, a rudimentary hierarchy formed.

The mutant and the tribe's elders served as the leaders of this large community, their word is law. Larger members of the tribe become librarians of the tribe, storing and processing information for the tribe's benefit. They create maps, store and invent knowledge, acting as the tribe's analysts, advisors and researchers. As for the smaller and more agile members of the tribe, they act as hunters and scouts, bringing back food and supplying information to the librarians of the tribe.

The first traditions were formed at this time, the start of the Nu'Tarsus culture. Every year, a genetic memory would surface and an urge to watch the stars at night would occur. The whole tribe would connect and watch the star within their settlement, a collection of massive coral circles rich with shells, small bioluminescent anemones and independent kelp trees. The librarians would record this moment and the new librarians would be charged with storing the images of the starry sky until the next year, where they will transfer the memory to the older librarians.

**150,000 B.C.**

With a permanent settlement, the scouts could not map the reef beyond 111 miles away and were limited in sight and knowledge. To acquire knowledge of what lies beyond, the tribe devised an ingenious plan for its age. By opening trade with smaller, nomadic communities, they can trade food for memories. At first, the trades were awkward as the smaller communities did not understand the concept of benefit.

After years of memory trading, the surrounding Nu communities understood the concepts of benefits and trade, forming alliances and trading options for their betterment. Now, pair communities are in decline while communities with more than a dozen members begin to rise rapidly. The number cap also rose, the unmutated Nu developed thousand sized tribes and semi permanent settlements, migrating after every generation or two.

After thousands of years, travel routes formed and indirectly, the species united as each tribe would trade information with nomads or other tribes. Permanent settlements began to appear far away from each other to prevent competition, as the Nu starfish find competition between tribes as a threat to survival. Soon, five major tribes settled in the reefs, creating five checkpoints for the various routes travelled by the small nomadic tribes.

The mutant's tribe settlement developed into the first city of 20,000 inhabitants. Shells and movable corals were used to make dens and storage areas. The Nu starfish had no need for preservatives, for their filter feeding skin could absorb the leftovers with no risk of infection. A proto religion formed as the Nu people began to dispose of the dead by feeding them to predators that exist beyond the cliff that separates the reef and the open ocean. The dead are checked by neural possession to see if there is any life so that they don't accidentally send one of their kind to their doom.

**120,000 B.C.**

A Nu librarian accidentally developed the art of agriculture after shifting through memories and analyzing them. Some hunters and scouts convert to a new working class of tenders, their duty is too raise and farm breeds of fish for the tribe. After a few thousand years, the hunter caste has faded into history, mostly supplanted by the tenders and outnumbered by the scouts. The remaining hunters become tenders who specialize in herding and capturing the larger and more dangerous beasts of the reef.

**100,000 B.C.**

The soldier caste was invented when scouts detect a migration of massive predatory squids. Expecting them to arrive in a month, the soldier caste was quickly constructed to protect the community. A military alliance was briskly forged between tribes to combat predators and a large army of Nu was assembled. Even with all the preparations in the world, the Nu are bound to take losses. The smaller tribes lost many of their members, forcing them to merge into larger tribes or merge with an existing tribe to survive.

This first united battle against predators were remembered in the festival of Shekulah, celebrated by honoring the dead, eating calamari and taking a day of rest. This festival also marks the start of the priest caste, a sub caste of the librarians who manage festivities and rituals.

**90,000 B.C.**

The city of Kundhar, which means beginning, is established. A city of 100,000 that make up 20% of the mutant tribe's population. Surrounding and supplementary cities were constructed around the city upon the massive coral reef. After 200 years, the people of Kundhar invented a rudimentary written language to store information in case the librarian passes. All librarians begin using their electroactive nervous system to carve writings into the coral and caverns, while elders taught the language to the city.

**80,000 B.C.**

The Kundhar Grand Archive was completed, a titanic complex of writings upon an empty expanse beneath the reef, lit by selectively grown bioluminescent life. All librarians are to write down information into the archive immediately following a system and composition. This is done to prevent new knowledge from blending with old knowledge and corrupting the Nu history. Hundreds of tribe cities began to form throughout the neptune sized planet of Tarsus.

**70,000 B.C.**

The Preserver sub caste was born to oversee the Grand Archive and memorize it. Five Grand Preservers manage the sub caste in sorting out and providing information on the archive. With the preserver caste managing the Grand Archive, a calendar system was invented to help improve information classification. The Cetarine calendar started on the Day of Stars, marking day 1 of the first month of Asora, which means stars.

**60,000 B.C.**

The Overseer council was invented, a group of 5 elders who represent the five aspects of Nu society. History, Military, Architecture, Religious and Social Overseers. Overseers are elected by the elder caste every Cetarine decade, which are 14.98 earth years.

Astrology has started.

Organized Religion starts to form.

**40,000 B.C.**

The Nu discovered the use of the shiny rocks, naming it metal. Using their electric touch, they separated the metal using heat, causing each mine to naturally produce a nearly pure metal substance. With pure metals in abundance, the Nu quickly developed a more complex version of the four elements theory which hints to the existence of fundamental forces.

**30,000 B.C.**

A United Nu civilization developed in the reef. The Tarsus Hierarchy spread across a territory the size of California. It is lead by the Nutarch, any individual who is chosen by the Overseer Council or the previous Nutarchs. Their reign is relative in timespan, lasting until a better suited candidate is chosen and trained. The ascension of a Nutarch will always take place on the new year, letting the stars decide its fate.

**20,000 B.C.**

The Tarsus Hierarchy expands to the open oceans, using animal migration patterns as transportation. More diverse tribes of Nu were discovered beyond the reef. As a common sense reaction, alliances and trades were done to comprehend the territory of the open ocean.

Physics was invented after composite observations by the elder caste, biological application of electromagnetism leads to javelin turrets and primitive gauss rifles.

**19,000 B.C.**

Golden Age begins after the discovery of an empty and abundant expanse. The Tarsus Hierarchy forms a twin civilization to manage both lands. Feudalism is proposed but avoided due to the elder caste's advice of having two kings and councils instead of a vast multitude of lords which will birth a new caste.

Reef whales are tamed as transportation. Organized transportation systems lead to more efficient society.

**16,000 B.C.**

The Tarsus Hierarchy encounters the similarly sized Vellir Combine in the northern sea. Exchange of information leads to several leaps of advancement for the Nu race.

**10,000 B.C.**

The Tarsus Hierarchy reaches modern technology with the advent of quantum physics and the mass energy equivalence.

The first vacuum space is invented.

**7,000 B.C.**

The Henotheistic Ban'Kifrai faith becomes the dominant religion. Ascetics become an official caste as they study the arts of the mind and the metaphysical. Psychology develops rapidly.

**6,500 B.C.**

The first efficient nuclear fusion reactor is built on Khundar, the Nu people rejoice at the dawn of a limitless future.

Exploration is funded to move towards the future.

**6,200 B.C.**

300 years of exploration has successfully mapped the planet and brought the existence of 9 other Nu civilizations into light. Peaceful contact is established and ideas for a united Nu civilization are born.

**5,500 B.C**

The discovery of anti-gravitons have allowed the Nu civilizations to explore land with massive floating ships. Massive machines are released to roam and colonize the land. Only deserts are targeted for colonization as they are the most likely location for rare materials.

Bio engineering reaches kaiju cloning level, titanic beasts are created to protect the Nu civilizations.

**4,000 B.C.**

The Nu decide to colonize space after a recent peaceful revolution united the species under the Tarsus Commune, a meritocratic socialist caste society. Several colony ships were released to colonize the system.

**3,000 B.C.**

The Nu have fully colonized the system, terraforming habitable worlds and mining inhospitable worlds.

AI is developed to help the Nu process more data.

**1,000 B.C.**

AI have developed full sentience and are recognized as full Nu. AIs become prevalent in all walks of life, generally taking castes related to a complex degree of analytics.

The Tarsus system begins total colonization as space stations and colonies are built in the hundreds.

**800 B.C.**

The Nu discover a special form of material named Nal'tarin. The material reacts with complex electrical signals, forming extremely hard, diverse and dynamic material that can be shaped to the Nu's use. Due to the initial expenses in forming the "seed" for the material, Nal'tarin and its instances are stored for later use.

**3 AD**

Nal'tarin becomes standard material after 800 years of R D. Ships and stations that look like titanic versions of Tarsus aquatic wildlife become commonplace.

FTL starts development.

Nu generation ship is sent to the nearest star system for colonization and reproduction limiting laws are set in motion for the Nu number 21 billion at this time.

**November 1, 1405 AD****Andalar system****Olympus-class Mothership 'Reflection of Ra'****2:17 P.m. S.E.T**

A blue burst of light emerged in the cold edges of the system, heralding the arrival of a flagship. The light's intensity immediately dimmed as an **Olympus-Class** vessel emerged from an infinitesimal point in space. The human warship drifted slowly, its crew performing the standard scans upon arriving in any uncharted system.

The **Reflection of Ra** was a sphere shaped measuring 10 km in diameter. Its surface was smooth and gold, with small slits of orange lights, making it almost identical to Earth's star in texture. Pulses of radiation were rapidly deployed within microseconds of delay, fully mapping and scanning the systems for data to fill the necessary requirements.

Ever since the Rachni Integration 30 years ago, all systems are to be scanned for sentient life or spacefaring civilizations. Based on this scan, decisions will be made on the system, whether to abandon it but leave a listening tool or settle it. This protocol is to ensure that humanity doesn't accidentally interrupt or disrespect an alien civilization whether primitive or advanced, then the next arrival would be to perform a decided action.

Thermal and spectrometer scans reveal dozens of rocky worlds and a few gas giants surpassing jupiter in size. Five of these rocky worlds are assessed to be habitable as geographical, meteorological and geothermal scans reveal a stable environment, biomass readings reveal complex multicellular life akin to earth lifeforms. This is the 253th system within the 1000 systems of Covenant space possessing animal life.

The maximum expansion limit was increased to 150 light years two decades before. Out of this many colonies, only 400 of them are properly developed and possess more than a million colonists. A recent colony fever sparked by the extended limit resulted in a rapid expansion of Covenant territory, both from human and rachni factions. Five companies are battling for the largest economic advantage in colony building and mining. The battle consists of three human companies, Aramco, Regina Enterprise, Kenshin, a synthetic company, Starlink, and an expansionist Rachni Queen, Inanna.

On the bridge of the **Reflection of Ra**, Ptolemy I viewed the system through the holographic monitors. He smiled at the sight of the green worlds, a ripe opportunity for colonization and research. He envisioned the great pyramids of gold that would stretch across the planet and of floating cities in orbit. A glorious colony will be built on the world, it will be a testament of mankind's greatness.

"Another triumph for man and its allies." He muttered. Quickly, he took pictures of the world and the preliminary scans. Terabytes of data on all the known characteristics of the planet were uploaded to the Covenant command on Earth along with city designs and suggestions on the usage of this colony.

Since the Rachni's integration into the covenant, shipmasters and captains must not only learn the arts of war but also a good amount of understanding on technology and management. Shipmasters and captains must learn to judge worlds by their potential value and be able to make diplomatic first contact. These extra conditions increase training for a ship license by 2 years. Without a ship license, one cannot pilot anything than larger than a standard **Battlecruiser**, 800 m to 1,400 m, and could not enter frontier or uncharted space.

Punishment for this involves a form of house arrest where the transgressor cannot leave a certain group of systems. To help enforce this law is a system of incentives. To encourage captains and shipmasters to protect colonies with more initiative, those who discover a colony planet will receive resource and government shares depending on how much of their reccomendation is used by the blueprints. The blueprints are created by AI and senior members of the covenant's architecture department.

Then, he commanded, "Helmsman, take us to the fifth planet." A short nod came from one of the personnel clad in traditional egyptian armor, modified to be far less revealing and much more effective, a nearly skin tight golden power armor. His orange tattoos shone like mystical runes and the ship received the command to propel itself towards the garden world.

As the **Reflection of Ra** approached the fifth world, designated as Tawaret V by mankind, the pilots of the ship suddenly received readings. The pilots quickly confirmed the readings and activated tertiary weapons for possible hostility. Point defense laser turrets cleverly disguised by the ship's extravagant designs lit up, preparing a round of fire in their storage chambers.

To prevent capital ships from being vulnerable to enemy fighter craft, point defense lasers were grafted all around the vulnerable areas of the ship. These lasers contain a chamber to store a bullet. If things go wrong, the first blast fired after charging will be amplified by the stored bullet, increasing its strength and speed significantly. This first bullet burst is extremely effective in surprise attacks and first strike conditions, allowing covenant ships to gain more advantage since the battle's start. Even Rachni ships and their bio plasma turrets have similar mechanisms.

"Warning, ten unidentified craft detected. An **Olympus-Class** and nine **Sol-Class** vessels.", alerted Heqet III, the ship's AI. Heqet III appeared in hologram form as a young egyptian woman with golden accesories and an ornate green dress. The AI had been assigned to this ship for five years. To begin her analysis, she summoned real time images of these craft. "Craft are not Citadel or Reaper craft, energy fluctuations indicate energy armaments. Tread carefully captain." Reported the egyptian AI.

The ships in question were of diverse and organic design. They appeared like massive versions of what appears to be fish, crustaceans and a massive black eel. The ships only responded once they reached a light second away, turning themselves towards the Reflection of Ra. The eel's eyes gleamed blue and a signal was sent.

**Morag Eel**

Inside the heart of the great black eel is a chamber whose walls were orange and had hundreds of thousands of shining blue gems upon it. Hundreds of Nu basked beneath the light of the blue gems, becoming one with the ship. Their thoughts raced beyond the speed of light, billions of commands being sent around the ship.

The Commune had sent them and millions of their brethren to colonize this system, 20 light years from the heart of their species. They had arrived half a year ago and the Nal'tarin synthesizers are still halfway from completion. The colony's exoskeleton had been constructed though, the reefs have been completed and are being shaped to the colonists' liking.

While they are meditating, improving their patience with training, their acute senses detected an approaching vessel. The vessel was quickly discovered to rival the **Morag Eel** in size, intriguing the pilot collective. They sent a psychic pulse to gauge more information on these vessels. At a speed two thousand times faster than light, the pulse travelled past the human vessel in an instant and the pilots now knew plenty.

A plethora of three dimensional images entered the pilot's minds, detailing the ship's mass from its gravity fields, thermal scans, energy distribution scans and even composition scans. Due to the Nu's natural processing abilities that even rivalled fully sentient AI, the pilot collective gained much data and quickly concluded three things. Capital ship, energy weaponry and psychopassive material.

As is the Nu's instinct, they extended a hand of peace. A psychic hail was sent towards the golden orb.

**Reflection of Ra**

After a few seconds of facing the eel, chills went down the spine of the crew. The captain shivered as he felt a wave of sorts pass through him.

"What was that?" Demanded the captain. The ship's pilots furiously typed on the holographic interface. One of them answered, "Keter radiation, three million times the average human level." The same officer typed again, comparing the data from its sensors and interpreting it. "Captain, it seems that the vessel's occupants are psychics. **Mercury-Class**."

The captain's orange eyes widened in surprise, he thought, 'A psychic race? Could it be that we are not the only psychics in the galaxy?' Psychic abilities are common knowledge in the Covenant and integral to the military and R D departments of human society. People are either born psychics or engineered to be one. Even with a century of public experience and a four hundred years of classified history on them, genetically engineering psychics are still hard and expensive.

The only people in the covenant capable of creating psychics are Herald himself and fifteen people who are one of the original members of the Order of the Lamb. They were given the method to create up to **Luna-Class** psychics.

Ever since the public announcement of psychics, an official classification is posted on the network. The classification is divided into two categories, abstract and magnitude. Magnitude is self expanatory while abstract covers the comprehension and imagination of the psychic, representing the nature of the psychic's power based on three known categories.

First are **Surface** types, focusing on rigid or field based phenomenon such as barriers, projectiles and enchantments. Second are **Fluid** types, those capable of making evolving and dynamic phenomenon. Examples of these are quantum instability phenomenon and sentient summons. Third and presumably unknown are **Elohim** types, psychics whose imagination are so complex that reality is inferior to their minds and the universe is at the tip of their fingers. Powerful debates have lasted decades on the subject of Herald being an **Elohim**.

On the subject of magnitude, the covenant recognizes 10 levels, named from celestial bodies in the human system. The lowest level is **Micrometeor-Class**, ten times the human keter emissions and close range empathic.

**Satellite-Class**, a hundred times the human keter level, short range telepathy and microscopic psychokinesis.

**Charon-Class**, a thousand times the human keter level, mid range telepathy and millimeter psychokinesis.

**Pluto-Class**, ten thousand times the human keter level, long range telepathy and centimeter psychokinesis.

**Luna-Class**, a hundred thousand times the human keter level, interplanetary telepathy and easily observable psychokinesis. Psychokinesis can allow low altitude flight and lift cars.

**Mercury-Class**, a million times the human keter level, short range interstellar telepathy and significant psychokinesis. Their transmissions travel instantly between up to 10 light years. Psychokinesis is strong enough to demolish tanks and damage first generation TCMs.

**Venus-Class**, ten million times the human keter level, significant superluminal telepathy and formidable psychokinesis. Could survive vacuum conditions and combat a frigate singlehandedly.

**Terra-Class**, a billion times the human keter level, extremely powerful superluminal telepathy and godlike psychokinesis. Can punch a dreadnought with twice its own firing strength and lay waste to a citadel fleet.

**Jupiter-Class**, a trillion times the human keter level, presumably intergalactic telepathy and transcendent abilities. Hypothesized to be able to move star systems and bend reality with a simple thought.

**Uriel-Class**, at least a quadrillion times the human keter level, unknown abilities and presumably impossible stage.

A **Mercury-Class** psychic is quite rare in the covenant, only several hundred of them are present, most of them in the special forces. A whole race of powerful psychics would be a great ally to humanity, especially with the threat of reapers and the citadel council. After the first reborn Rachni queen established her colony in the tyrant stars region, memories on her aggressors resurfaced. It was a conglomerate government of 7 races whose ships she could identify.

Based on her genetic memory, an accurate image of these ships were made alongside their firepower. New simulations on ship combat were made and all captains must defeat a patrol fleet with superficial losses to graduate. The graduate will use a frontier colony defense fleet consisting of a covenant battlecruiser and three frigates. Enemies will consist of five citadel heavy cruisers and 25 frigates. The faster the victory, the higher the grades. AI will survey to make sure cheating isn't done.

The captain sent another hail, hoping for a response. He received another wave of keter radiation, and came to a conclusion, "Alert Terra of a first contact, aleph priority. Traits, likely biotech, psychic and peaceful so far." A short report was written and sent to Terra.

A parallel scene occured within the eel.

Two days later, a diplomatic team is deployed to the Andalar system. The Reflection of Ra is told to recede to the nearby colony of Naqadah. As compensation for waiting patiently and reacting well to a first contact scenario, the Reflection of Ra's captain is given 3 frigates and complementary crews.

The diplomatic team are mostly **Luna-Class** psychics, with an exception of two **Mercury-Class** psychics. They took a few hours to translate the Nu's transmissions and after six hours, they sent the Nu a special first contact package. The first contact package reveals the humans and Rachni, from technological marvels to musical masterpieces. It explained the human and Rachni nature in a figurative nutshell, showing the general but incomplete (due to possible hostile contact) view of humanity.

After exchanging the package, the diplomats proceeded for the next part of a peaceful contact. Based on the emotion displayed within the Nu's equivalent of first contact response, the psychic diplomats deduced that an alliance like with the reborn Rachni are possible. They opened a telepathic channel with the eel ship and began their invitation.

**"Humanity and by extension, the Rachni, would like to propose an alliance with the Tarsus Commune. Political, economic and military alliance."** Said the diplomatic team's leader. Ever since the Rachni's reincarnation under humanity, Herald has set in motion a plan to form a galactic government with any nearby species. Especially after being aware of the citadel council and the confirmation of the reaper threat, the formation of a second galactic government would aid mankind and its allies in many ways.

The Nu side of the channel paused, thinking of this proposal. They sent powerful psychic signals to connect with every member of the race throughout their territories. Each colony combined their minds into a massive psychic nexus and beacon, allowing instantaneous communication with all beings in the commune. AI mobilized to protect their organic masters while they enter the psychic consensus.

Within the Nu's psychic consensus, billions of powerful minds coalesced, shining like a galaxy of stars in the emptiness. The current Nutarch and its predecessors begin the consensus, **"The We have finally encountered alien life, psychic alien life."** The consensus is flooded with visual and audible thoughts, scenarios and possibilities filled the consensus with colors and sensations. The crowd's thoughts multiplied exponentially until the preserver caste silenced them using their powerful wills.

The Nutarch continued,** "After a peaceful first contact with them, the aliens, known to The We as humans, proposed an alliance with The We.** **We would like to hear the thoughts of all members of The We in order to decide whether or not The We accepts or decline." **The Nutarch made a short pause before it ends the introductions with a single word.** "Begin!"**

Trillions of thoughts, arguments and perspectives were raised in the consensus, forming two planets of collective opinions. The main, primal answer takes the form of the planets themselves while details act as elevations, depressions, atmosphere, liquid and solid objects on these planets. The behavior of these details depend on the nature of these details themselves, whether they are malleable and flexible by nature or rigid and non-negotiable.

Arguments are refined and concentrated on the collective mass of opinions. As minutes tick by in the psychic consensus, the mass of opinions gradually increased, reflected in the expansion of size. The end of the consensus is marked with the collision of these two planets of thoughts, the larger mass being the victor. After days of lightspeed debates, the opinions stopped flowing and the two masses are completed.

With a push of thought from both sides of the debate, the two collective mass of opinions collided with one another. A supernova of light burst from the collision, filling the minds of each Nu with the victor decision and the arguments backing it. As the light fades away, consensus has been reached, no additional arguments are formulated. **"The consensus is reached. Meeting adjourned."** Said the Nutarch. The galaxy of stars dimmed almost immediately, with only several hundred minds still connected.

The Nutarch and the high officials of the Tarsus Commune spoke with the pilots of the Morag Eel. They discussed the terms of the alliance to be presented. As the debate is over, the non-negotiable terms are treated as such.

As the consensus is done at sub-relativistic speed, only 403 microseconds passed in real time. The captains of the Morag Eel relayed their response through the channel, **"The Nu accept your proposal, but with terms."** The diplomat team went through a short discussion and then responded, **"We accept these terms, as long as they are not outrageous."**

On cue, the Nu pilots replied with the list of terms. **"The Nu wish to designate 1,000 star systems for strictly Nu colonization only. Human military vessels are not allowed to enter unless proper identification is given. Human commercial or civilian vessels must undergo strict regulations to enter these systems. This is non-negotiable.**

**Two, discovered Nu vessels or technology must be handed back to the Tarsus Commune as fast as possible unless technological exchanges are made. Also non-negotiable.****Three, Nu laws apply in Nu territory, foreign laws do not apply. This can be negotiated to monitor illegal activity."**

The diplomats accept these terms on behalf of the United Terran Covenant. The news is formalized in the internet the next day. Communication with the Tarsus Commune are strictly done within the Andalar system.

**1410 A.D.**

Five years after contact and alliance with the Nu, a major trade exchange was conducted. Teaching the Spooky/Blink Drives to the Tarsus Commune, mankind will gain access to a large seed of Nal'tarin for research and open trading options with the commune.

**1420 A.D.**

After ten years of aid to Nu expansion and technology, mankind and the Rachni receives enough trust for the Nu to allow high ranking officers to visit their homeworld of Tarsus.

Mankind is inspired by the beautiful and diverse sea life of Tarsus, requests are made to allow Tarsus Sea life to be marketed for private properties. It is accepted and sold at ten times the standard price, humanity doesn't complain because of gene tech.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Covenant Ship Sizes for the concerned:**

**• Sub-Cruiser Vessels**

**\- Corvettes (100 m ~ 200 m)**

**\- Frigates (200 m ~ 450 m)**

**\- Destroyer (450 m ~ 800 m)**

**• Battlecruisers**

**\- Light Cruiser (800 m ~ 1100 m)**

**\- Heavy Cruiser (1100 m ~ 1400 m)**

**• Dreadnought (1400 m ~ 2000 m)**

**• Sovereign-Class Capital Ships**

**\- Prince-Class (2000 m ~ 3000 m)**

**\- Monarch-Class (3000 m ~ 4000 m)**

**• Sol-Class Capital Ships**

**\- Luna-Class (4000 m ~ 5000m)**

**\- Sol-Class (5000 m ~ 6000 m)**

**• Nephilim-Class Capital Ships**

**\- Kunitsu-Class (7000 m ~ 8000 m)**

**\- Amatsu-Class (8000 m ~ 9000 m)**

**\- Kotoamatsu-Class (9000 m ~ 10 km)**

**• Olympus-Class Capital Ships**

**\- Zeus-Class (10 km ~ 12 km)**

**\- Odin-Class (12 km ~ 14 km)**

**\- Ra-Class (14 km ~ 16 km)**

**\- Amaterasu-Class (16 km ~ 18 km)**

**\- Omeotl-Class (18 km ~ 20 km)**

**• Svarga-Class Capital Ships**

**\- Buddha-Class (20 km ~ 25 km)**

**\- Brahma-Class (25 km ~ 30 km)**

**\- Meggido-Class (30 km ~ 40 km)**

**\- Seraphim-Class (40 km ~ 70 km)**

**\- Elohim-Class ( 70 km)**


End file.
